Dark Family Part One (Chapters 5-8)
by Nicholas Stone
Summary: Marcus converts more of the Nerima cast, with dire results for Ranma and Akane


Ranma 1/2 DARK FAMILY Part One: `And All the Children Will Believe' Chapter Five A ray of sunlight brought Ranma from his sleep, yawning loudly as he sat clearing the sleep from his eyes. He stretched his arms working out the stiffness in them. Boy what a great night I had, Ranma thought. Akane, how different she is once you get to know her. 

It may have been a late night, but Ranma didn't care. In fact he was surprised he woke up before his alarm clock went off. A quick glance told him it was seven thirty- five, early but--. 

SEVEN THIRTY-FIVE! 

School started in less than half an hour. He'd be late, and that meant more bucket time in the hall. Damn! 

Shooting out of the futon, Ranma dashed out his room shouting Akane's name at the top of his voice. He slammed open her door, finding her still in a deep slumber. 

Ranma knelt giving her several quick shakes until she finally stirred. 

"Huh . . . Ranma?" Akane muttered as her eyes opened. 

"Wake up. We're late for school!" 

"Oh, is that all? Come get me when breakfast is ready," she replied turning over. 

Ranma stared at her in a stunned silence. He reached out, shaking her again. "Akane, did you here what I said?" "Yeah, yeah, I heard you, it's not--." 

Abruptly she leaped from her bed, the sheets and blankets fluttering about the room. "Oh my gosh!" she cried out clutching the alarm clock in her hands. "We're going to be late!" 

"Really now," answered Ranma skeptically. "You know, Akane sometimes I wonder--." 

GLOMP! 

AHHH! 

Ranma found himself screaming out to the high heavens, bouncing around on his left foot, P-Chan latched securely around his right ankle. The piglet growled angrily at him, biting down harder. 

"Really, Ranma. This is no time to be playing with P-Chan," Akane scolded him. 

"OW, OW, but I'm not--," he began, but Akane pushed him out the door. 

"Go get dressed!" 

The door slammed shut in his face. Ranma glared down at P-Chan; who glared up defiantly at him. 

"Ryoga, sometimes you can be such a pain in my ass!" he grumbled, rapidly hobbling down the hallway to his room. 

* * * * * Moments later, after prying P-Chan from his leg, Ranma burst out his room again fully dressed, school bag in hand. He paused briefly to grin at the now caged P- Chan squealing angrily on the floor. 

"Sorry, Ryoga. I'll ask Kasumi to let you out after we're gone," he said. 

Dashing into the front, Ranma called to Akane once more. It was getting close to eight, and they had barely a chance of making it through the school door and into class before roll was completed. 

"Just a minute!" she replied. 

"Just a minute, just a minute she says," grumbled Ranma. A quick glance at his watch made him panic even more. "Great. Why do women pick the oddest times to try and look their best?" 

He ran a nervous hand through his hair and spun around, only to find Kasumi standing behind him. He yelped stumbling back to the floor in surprise. Kasumi smiled down at him. 

"Are you all right, Ranma?" 

"No, we're gonna be late if we don't get out of here soon," he answered. 

She laughed holding out a cup of hot tea for him. "Drink," she said. 

Ranma frowned. "Now? Kasumi it's steaming hot." "All the better. Now drink," she replied. "I'm not really thirsty, Kasumi," he replied. "Akane and I need to get going." 

Kasumi kneeled down pulling the cup back. She gave Ranma a sad pouting look. "I made it especially for you, Ranma," she said. 

Ranma knew he'd better drink the tea Kasumi offered him, otherwise she might get angry again and refuse to cook for him ever. Not too healthy of a choice with Akane just dying to become his primary hostess. 

"Okay, Kasumi," he said. 

She handed him the cup, and he had the edge just to his lips when down from the stairs flew Akane. So caught up in her rush to get to school, she did not see them on the floor. The momentum carried Akane right into Ranma, and they tumbled in a heap of flailing arms and legs. Ranma's cup of tea spilled out of his hands. 

"What, we need to get you glasses too!" shouted Ranma. 

"Funny, Ranma. What were you doing on the floor there anyway?" she shouted back. 

"I was about to have some of Kasumi's tea until your clumsy self ran into me." 

Akane pulled herself upright turning to Kasumi. She was about to apologize, but caught her breath inching back from her sister. Kasumi's face was turned down in a harsh look of rage. She held her fist up shaking them as the anger built inside. 

"A-K-A-N-EEEEE!" she growled. Ranma started, reaching out to pull Akane away before anything could happen. "You, you. . . . IDIOT!" 

Both of them cringed, shocked by this unusual outburst. Threateningly, Kasumi started to lean towards them, then abruptly stopped and stood up. She let out a brief huff, stepped over them and headed back into the kitchen. 

"What was that?" asked Ranma in a low voice. Akane shook her head unable to reply. She took a quick glance up at the clock. 

"We'd better go," she said. Together they leaped to their feet rushing for the patio door. 

"Hold it!" Kasumi suddenly yelled, stopping them before they could hit the threshold. Hesitantly they looked back. 

"Your lunches," finished Kasumi tossing them over. Silently she watched as they ran across the courtyard out through the gates. A step sounded beside her, Kasumi gazing at her sister. 

"Lucky, isn't he?" said Nabiki. 

Kasumi said nothing the dark expression still on her face. With a sharp twitch of her head, she motioned her to follow them. 

* * * * * An hour in the hall left Ranma's arms heavy and tired; Akane not in much better shape when they staggered back into class. Three periods later, both of them were beyond hungry, ready to take a much needed break. Gathering their lunches, they headed outside to find a quiet place to eat and talk about the days events so far. 

Akane felt disturbed by the recent encounters she'd had with Kasumi. Outburst of anger, looks of death that would never have been seen in her brought concern and worry to mind. She wasn't the only one who had noticed the change. 

"I sure hope Doctor Tofu returns soon," commented Ranma. "I think Kasumi needs a check up." 

"You really think so?" she replied. 

"Yeah. I can't believe how forceful she's been. It's like she's possessed or something." 

"Did you see the way she looked at me when I ran into you? I thought I was going to die right there." 

"Just not like her," Ranma said shaking his head slowly. 

Akane pointed over to a section of trees and they set out a spread ready to eat. Ranma smacked his lips eagerly, ready for some good home cooking. He opened his lunch box and peered inside. 

"Huh?" he said with a frown. Inside were two sticks of yakitori lying on a bed of rice smothered in a dark reddish- brown sauce. Not what Ranma was expecting. He looked over at Akane. She too held a lost look on her face. 

"Boy, is she really mad at me," she said. "What'd you get?" 

"Rice. No sushi roll, no sausage patty, no, no anything. Just rice. One scoop of rice." 

Ranma peered into her lunch box. "One scoop, eh? Well I got two yakitori sticks here--." 

"Gimme one!" Akane cried. Her lunge for his box grasped empty space, Ranma holding it out of her reach. "Ho, ho, ho. Hungry are we now?" "Stop teasing me, Ranma." 

"Now Akane, a growing boy like me must have proper sustenance. You don't want me weak and feeble, do you?" 

Akane let out a huff, turning her back to him furiously. It wasn't wise to have two of the Tendo sisters angry with him. Ranma tapped her lightly on the shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Akane," he said. Akane remained silent. "Okay, okay, I'll give you one. I was going to do that anyway." 

Slowly Akane glanced over her shoulder. He smiled, holding his box up to her and she quickly shifted around next to him. 

Concealed behind a near by tree, Nabiki spied on the two, waiting for them to eat the drugged meal. Apparently this would be a packaged deal, two for one wasn't bad at all. She watched as Ranma opened his box, but before he could take one of the sticks another figure suddenly appeared before them. 

"Nihao!" exclaimed Shampoo startling them. The purple- haired Chinese girl sat astride her delivery bike holding a box high above her head. She glanced between the two, then placed an envious stare on Akane. 

"What you do here with my husband!" Shampoo snarled. 

Akane tensed preparing to take a fighting stance, but Ranma intervened. 

"We're about to have lunch, and I'm not your husband, Shampoo," he answered her. 

Shampoo paused. "Humph, minor detail," she said dismounting. Instantly she was at his side. "Ranma look, Shampoo bring you bigger lunch. Better than petty meal Akane make." 

"Why you b--," Akane started to say. Ranma waved his hands, preventing her from moving to the attack. He faced Shampoo, an expression of joy in his eyes. "Lunch?" he said. 

"Yes, lunch," Shampoo replied. She opened the box, pulling out a steaming bowl of Won Ton soup. Ranma and Akane both drooled at the sight. 

"You like?" 

"Shampoo, you're a godsend." 

"I have more too!" Shampoo turned around staring back up the walkway. "Mousse, hurry up!" 

A series of grunts and groans sounded, then around the corner Mousse appeared carrying two more boxes before him. Mousse's white outfit was speckled with sweat from all of his exertions. His long black hair hung limp; no doubt Shampoo made him run the entire way from the restaurant. Carefully he staggered up under the shade of the tree and set the boxes down, collapsing on the ground next to them. 

"Hi, Mousse," Akane said. He looked back. 

"I know that voice," Mousse said sitting up. Pulling the pair of coke-bottle thick glasses from his pocket, Mousse put them on. Not much help, he crawled closer for a better look. 

"Ah, Akane," he said then caught Ranma's blurred figure. Mousse flipped up his glasses and squinted his eyes. He replaced them, stared again then drew back. 

"Ranma!" cried Mousse leaping to his feet. "Shampoo, you mean to tell me that I carried all this for, for him!" 

Shampoo swatted him across the forehead dislodging his glasses. "Shut up. You just employee, so work! This not matter to you," she replied. 

"But I took my lunch break off to help. At least you could feed me!" 

"Ranma more important than you, now be quiet and pick up your glasses!" 

Mousse dropped to his knees, blindly feeling around on the ground. Oddly, Ranma sympathized with him. Mousse's deep love for Shampoo was admirable, but silly in the face of his treatment by her. Sometimes he wished that the man would take a stand, slap some sense into Shampoo and make her see how much he cared. Out of view, Ranma nudged Akane. He slipped her his lunch box, motioning her to give it to Mousse. She quickly understood. 

"Mousse," called Akane. She got up and helped him retrieve his glasses. "Here," she finished giving him Ranma's lunch. 

Behind the tree, Nabiki leaned back rolling her eyes up towards the sky. She placed a frustrated hand to her forehead. I just don't believe this, she thought. 

Meanwhile, Mousse stood stunned by Akane's kindness. "You'd give me your meal?" he stammered. 

"Sure. You deserve it," she replied giving Shampoo a contemptuous glance. 

"Wow. Thanks, Akane!" 

Akane returned to Ranma's side, enjoying the look of irritation on Shampoo's face. 

"Shampoo not care!" she said turning her nose up to the air, but Ranma could sense the jealousy in her. 

"Now don't get all bent out of shape, Shampoo," he said. "There's plenty of food for us all. Why don't you guys have lunch with us." 

The beeper on Shampoo's belt went off. She silenced it, checked the number then stood up. 

"No, we have more deliveries to make!" 

With that she bounded back onto her bike, spinning around. "Oh, and Ranma," Shampoo suddenly said. "You come by restaurant tonight, okay?" 

"Uh, why Shampoo?" 

She leaned down towards him. "Shampoo have extra special dinner planned," she replied beetling her brows mischievously at him. Akane and Mousse both let out strained growls, barely able to hold back their wrath. 

Ranma felt a nervous bead of sweat build on his forehead. "I dunno, Shampoo, Akane and I had plans," he replied. 

"What!" Shampoo jerked back like she'd just been pricked by a knife. "I bring you lunch out of kindness of heart, and you say no. What, Shampoo not good enough for you on dinner date like ugly Akane?" 

Akane shot to her feet. "Who are you calling ugly!" she shouted. 

"You, silly girl!" replied Shampoo. 

Quickly Ranma interposed himself between them. "Okay, Shampoo. We'll come by tonight." 

"Not we, you!" 

He hesitated for a moment. "I'll be there," Ranma finally answered. 

That seemed to satisfy Shampoo for the moment, a smile returning to her face. "You not forget," she said and pecked him quickly on the cheek before rushing off. Mousse glared at him, then turned running back up the walkway. 

"What do you mean `I'll be there'?" Akane asked him. 

Ranma sat back down, pulling her with him. "Hey, she brought us lunch. Least I could do. Besides, it's a restaurant. Doesn't mean that a certain somebody can't come in for a meal now, does it?" 

Akane started to object then realized what he was getting at. 

"For such a lout, you have very devious mind," she said. 

"Keeps me well fed and alive," he joked. They broke out laughing, digging in to the food. 

* * * * * From behind the tree, Nabiki watched the giggling duo as they ate. What an unexpected turn this had developed into. Again, Ranma avoided taking the Ginsukou sap, delaying the plans Kasumi had set. Bad enough she'd be angry; now what to do about Mousse when he eats the yakitori in Ranma's lunch box. She peeked around again shaking her head, then quietly slipped away. 

Better go collect Mousse before some idiot accidentally makes him do something we'll all regret. 

* * * * * Shampoo's legs pumped hard and fast as she made her way through the streets back towards the Neko Hanten, Mousse desperately trying to keep up a few steps behind. Infuriated by both Akane and her own stupid jealousy, Shampoo wanted to cry out wishing that there was some way to end her mounting confusion. 

I not supposed to care about silly Mousse, she thought angrily. He not one for me, Ranma is! She took a glance back; Mousse still close in trail but showing signs of fatigue. He not so silly sometimes. Really very handy to have around. A sudden feeling of shame hit her, past memories of how selfish and cold she has been towards the love struck man upsetting her concentration. Why was he bothering her so? 

Shampoo shook her head sharply and stopped the bike at the nearest corner. She reached out catching Mousse as he blindly trundled along. He yelped in surprise, then Shampoo pulled him close so he could see. 

"Shampoo, what are you doing!" he exclaimed. She let him go. "Shampoo stop to figure out why I feel so strange about you." 

"Huh?" 

Shampoo got off the bike and began walking slowly around him. "I not understand," she began. "You not as big and strong as Ranma, slow whited, underskilled and yet Shampoo feel concern." 

"You're comparing me against Ranma?" He let out a laugh. "Feh, I'll break him down into small bits yet, Shampoo. He won't ever have you!" 

Silly man, Shampoo mused watching him rant from behind. She tipped her head slightly intrigued by Mousse's defiance, admiring his literally blind devotion. Akane's gesture off compassion brought out a truth in her that she had long held back. Maybe Mousse was the one for her after all, and that she really loved him. 

"Mousse," she said spinning him around. "Stop jabbering like lost puppy." Mousse shut up. 

Lot of work to do, Shampoo thought shaking her head. Her eyes came across the lunch box, and her stomach let out a light growl. "We walk now," she said hooking an arm around his. Elation rushed through Mousse. Just the touch of her skin on his made him weak, his mind lightheaded with delight. 

"You share lunch with Shampoo?" Shampoo asked. Without hesitation, Mousse had the lid open. She took one of the yakitori sticks and began nibbling on the meat. 

"Hmm. This is flavor I not recognize," said Shampoo. 

Mousse savored the meat in his mouth, trying to identify the ingredients. "You know you're right. Kind'a spicy. Really an interesting taste." 

"I'll bet great-grandmother can tell what this is. If not, I'll get--." 

The yakitori stick fell from her hand, Shampoo abruptly stopping dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide as she suddenly lost all control of her body. The delivery bike crashed to the sidewalk and Mousse panicked. 

"Shampoo, Shampoo what's wrong!" he shouted. Shampoo began to fall. He caught her, looking around. "Hey, somebody call a, a--." 

The rest of his words died away as the drug overtook him. He leaned back against a nearby lightpole staring listlessly at the people slowly gathering around them. A figure suddenly moved close. 

"Oh you two," Nabiki said shaking her head in mock disgust. She took each one under an arm. "Drinking. At their age," she said to the onlookers around them. Several of the people snickered, the crowd dispersing. 

Nabiki knew that was close, letting out a sigh. She hailed a taxi, piled the two into the back and gave the driver directions to the dojo. 

* * * * * Things were really getting out of hand. Really out of hand. Kasumi paced steadily back and forth in the kitchen, Nabiki and their new found companions watching her. Once more fate has turned against her, Ranma eluding the simple trap they set for him. Now instead of him, Shampoo and Mousse were part of Renon Marcus's family. Worse yet, time had run out. 

Kasumi stopped, turning to Nabiki. "Doctor Marcus called shortly before you arrived. He wants to see me," she said. 

Nabiki arched a brow. "Oh boy. What a surprise he's in for. I'd like to see the look on his face when you tell him what's been happening." 

"You will. I'm not going alone," Kasumi replied. She glanced over at the two standing quietly behind them and began pacing once more. "Ranma . . . what is it about him that makes all the luck fall his way?" 

"Sister, dear. Don't loose any hair over this. They'll be home soon, and I'm sure he'll be more than ready to eat by dinnertime." 

"Marcus wanted him this afternoon, Nabiki. Tonight is to late." 

"Ranma not eat here anyway," Shampoo interjected. Kasumi threw up her hands, glancing towards the ceiling in frustration. 

"I forgot to tell you," Nabiki added. "Ranma made a dinner engagement with Shampoo for tonight. 

"That is not something to be forgetting, Nabiki!" Kasumi snapped. 

"I not see what problem is, Kasumi," continued Shampoo. "Ranma come down, and we get him there." "Yeah. I'll hit him over the head and drag him off before anyone even notices," added Mousse. 

Nabiki gave him a skeptical look. "You hit Ranma over the head? Good luck," she said. "Besides, what about Akane, hmm?" 

"Akane not come!" declared Shampoo. Even under the influence of the sap, Shampoo's jealousy still remained strong in her. Nabiki laughed. 

"There is no way in hell that Akane is going to allow Ranma to come waltzing down into your clutches, Shampoo. No way, no how." 

"Then we'll have to take care of her before that," suggested Mousse. 

"It's to late for that now," replied Nabiki. "I think the best option is for Shampoo to drug Ranma's meal, and if need be, Akane's as well." 

"All right, all right," Kasumi said ending any further discussion. "We can worry about Ranma later. Right now, I think we had better go and see Doctor Marcus before he gets upset. Not that he won't be anyway." 

She reached into her dress pocket, pulling out the address Marcus had given her. Not too far of a walk, if they hurried they could be there in half an hour. Nabiki peered over her shoulder, reading the address. "Told you we should have converted Akane first," she whispered to her. 

Kasumi frowned, cutting her eyes over at Nabiki. "Get your coat, we're leaving." Chapter Six 

A two-story industrial warehouse provided the base camp for Renon Marcus. Situated close to the run of the Kanda River, a high concrete wall surrounded the grounds preventing any curious by-passers from looking inside. Kasumi stood ringing the buzzer at the main gates while her escorts waited patiently behind her. The whine of the security camera playing upon her sounded, then the lock snapped open. 

Moments later they stood before Renon in one of the upper floor offices. Kasumi had explained the events that lead up the current situation, waiting for the angry words from her master. 

Renon looked displeased, but maintained control of his temper. He glanced at each person, arching a brow while re- evaluating their options. 

"Don't fret, Kasumi," he said getting up from his chair. Renon stroked Kasumi's cheek tenderly. "You did your best I'm sure. Ranma will just have to be taken in a different way." 

"He has luck on his side," she replied. 

"Nine lives of a cat would be a better description." 

"Ranma hates cats," Nabiki suddenly said. 

Marcus turned giving her a thoughtful gaze. "And she is?" 

"Nabiki, my middle sister," answered Kasumi. 

"Nabiki, hmm. The Chinese girl?" 

"Shampoo." 

"The Blind Man?" 

"Mousse. They both work at a restaurant call the `Neko Hanten'. I guess you can call them friends of Ranma." 

"Well, welcome to my family. An unexpected turn of events, but not particularly a bad one." Marcus stood before Nabiki. He gave her a quick once over. 

"You have a mercenary streak in you, Nabiki. Cunning and wit, those I can use in my plans." 

"Do your plans include profit?" Nabiki asked. Marcus burst out laughing. "No, much more than that. Let's get back to our main problem." He went back to his desk, picking up a slip of paper. "Kasumi, I will need you to help me cultivate the Ginsukou roots nurturing in the greenhouse downstairs." 

"My father will ask questions," replied Kasumi. "Tell him you're working with me, and that I'm paying you well. That should quell any suspicions. Nabiki, I'd like you to look up some people for me; a mister Ryoga Hibiki, no address to speak of. He might prove to be difficult to locate." 

"I know exactly where he's at," Nabiki said. "He's usually close by our Dojo." 

Marcus started slightly surprised. "Really? Then I trust you can arrange for him to sample the sap." 

"It will be done." 

"Good, good. Now this next fellow is an important one; Tatewaki Kuno." 

Nabiki's brows rose up. "Kuno-baby," she said. "Kuno Baby?" 

"That is Nabiki's pet name for Kuno," explained Kasumi. "She's in love with him." 

"I see," Marcus said smiling. "Then this job should be easy for you." 

"When do you need him?" Nabiki asked. 

"By tomorrow evening." 

She nodded, acknowledging his orders. 

Returning to his chair, Renon found himself thinking again about Ranma. Illusive young man, he thought. He let out a sigh. "Saotome . . . there must be a way to corner him." 

"Let Shampoo take care of Ranma," said Shampoo. Renon looked up at her. "And how do you plan to do this?" 

"He come to restaurant tonight. I will drug his food and bring him back, with or without Akane!" 

"My, my, such a violent thing aren't we," Marcus said, taken aback slightly by her outburst. He thought about her plan. Opening the left top drawer of the desk, Marcus pulled out two test tubes filled with the Ginsukou sap. 

"Those are the last of my supplies until Kasumi and I can distill more," he said handing Nabiki and Shampoo one each. "Don't waste them." 

"We won't," replied Nabiki pocketing her vial. "This job is as good as done." 

"We shall see, Nabiki Tendo," replied Marcus. "You may go now, except for you Kasumi." 

"Tell father I'll be late," Kasumi said to Nabiki as she passed. Nabiki paused at the door, cutting a quick glance between her and Marcus before stepping out. 

Marcus pushed himself away from the desk leaning back in the chair. He ran a lustful eye over her body, smiling seductively. 

"Now, Kasumi," he said motioning her to come over. "Let us finish some . . . heh, heh, unfinished business." 

Kasumi moved towards him. 

* * * * * After school, Ranma and Akane decided to relax at home before heading off to the Neko Hanten later that evening. Out in the dojo training room, Akane; now dressed in a white gi, made several swipes and kicks at Ranma as she pursued him around the room. Her attempts were futile. Effortlessly, Ranma leaped and dodged each and every blow, his faced buried deep into a book. 

"Geesh, Akane. Some of these calculus problems look really hard," he said bounding back from a chain of kicks. 

Akane grit her teeth angrily increasing the attack. She made a chop blow to his head, but Ranma ducked aside missing him by several inches. A spinning kick at his midsection was greeted by empty air, Ranma back flipping several times out of harms reach. He landed on his feet turning the page. "Wow, look at this monster problem, Akane. It's going to take two reams of paper alone to figure out the first equation!" 

A low growl began to build in Akane's throat, increasing in volume as she charged towards him. Ranma stood immobile apparently unawares of her approach. I've got him, she thought picking up speed. Akane leaped, left leg thrust out intending to down her arrogant fiance. 

"HAAAAA!" she cried, but her yell soon turned into a surprised squeal; Ranma making a casual dip to the side his attention still locked on the contents of the book. Akane hit the mats with a loud thump, bouncing a few times before coming to a stop flat on her back. 

"Akane?" Ranma said noting the sudden silence. He turned around, Akane lying still on the floor. "Akane, are you all right?" 

Akane tilted her head back towards him then sat up. She was annoyed, but strangely calm in light of her embarrassment. "I should have expected that," Akane muttered shaking her head. 

"You're not making this any fun, Ranma." 

"Oh . . . sorry," he replied. "Eh, what can I do to make this fun for you?" 

Akane leaped to her feet. "You can start by putting that book down and fight me!" she shouted. 

"Why, I'm doing good as it is now?" "RANMA!" 

Ranma drew back flinching instinctively. The look on Akane's face said more than words, and he placed the book on the ground. That pleased her, Akane moving up to take a fighting stance. 

"Now fight," she said. 

Ranma frowned scratching his head. "Uh, Akane uhm, how am I going to say this? Uhm, the reason I don't fight you is . . .well." 

Akane watched him fidget around, searching for the right words to say. "Why, Ranma, why?" she finally said impatiently. 

Ranma gazed sheepishly down at the mat. "Ah, I don't want to hurt you," he muttered. 

"What!" Akane gaped at him incredulously. She took him by the collar. "Saotome, I am tired of beating myself up. Now don't worry about hurting me and fight!" 

She let go stepping back to take stance once more. Ranma sighed. He took a fighting stance. "Okay, Akane, but I know I can take you in less than five seconds," 

"Fight!" 

Akane threw a punch, but as expected Ranma deflected it. He countered, placing a leg behind hers, grabbed the front of her gi pulling her around. Akane clinched her eyes tight, waiting for the blow Ranma prepared to deliver, but it never came. His fist was drawn back behind his head, but Ranma paused gazing down at her. No way could he hit Akane. His fist uncurled, and he found himself holding her gently in his arms. 

Slowly, Akane opened an eye, peeking around to find Ranma staring down at her. She looked up, their eyes locking upon each other. All the tension in Akane suddenly faded away, replaced by a warm sense of passion that flowed freely through her. Apparently Ranma felt it as well, starting slightly. He began to pull her up towards him. Akane did not resist him more than ready for this, but again Ranma hesitated. 

Taking a deep breath, Ranma began to draw back. Not this time Ranma Saotome, you coward, Akane thought. She placed her arms around his neck, drawing him towards her again. They were eye to eye now, lips close together when suddenly Ranma sensed that they were not alone anymore. 

He looked over to find Happosai kneeling beside them, puffing on his pipe clearly interested in what was going on. Immediately, Ranma stood up, Akane flopping to the mat. 

"Old Man, what are you doing here?" he shouted. Happosai let out several more puffs, glancing excitedly between the two. "Don't let me stop you, boy," he said. "This will make Akane's panties all the more valuable." 

A mouth full of math book sent Happosai screaming out the door, cries of pervert, and other nasty comments following in trail. 

"Oh, I see you found them," Soun said as Happosai zipped pass. Seeing the way Ranma was standing and Akane lying on the mat, Soun arched a brow. 

"Are we interrupting something?" he asked them. "No," answered Ranma. 

"Yes," replied Akane. 

Shooting Ranma an evil stare, Akane stood up. "I guess this can wait," continued Soun. "No, Daddy. It's too late now," said Akane. Ranma gazed casually at the ceiling as if nothing had happened. 

"It's nothing really. I was just wondering if you anyone knew where Kasumi was?" 

Normally around this time, Kasumi would be out in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. Unless there was something wrong, she'd never leave the house without telling somebody where she was going. 

"She didn't tell me anything," answered Akane. "We haven't seen her at all since we got home," added Ranma. Soun looked down thinking silently to himself. "That girl has been acting very strange lately," he said. "Now who's going to cook dinner tonight?" 

"No! Don't--," began Ranma, but he was to late. Akane's eyes lit up. "I will, Daddy!" she exclaimed. 

Soun shook visibly, a small bead of sweat on his brow. A foolish move that was akin to opening Pandora's box. 

"A-A-Akane . . . y-y-you don't have to do that," he said nervously. 

"Of course, unless Nabiki is going to do it," she replied. 

"She's not here either." 

"Then it's up to me to feed the household!" "Whoa!" cried Ranma holding out his arms as he backed away. "Good thing I have other arrangements tonight." Akane stalked after him. "You aren't going anywhere, pseudo-husband," she declared. "I'm cooking dinner, and you are going to eat it!" 

Ranma stopped. "Oh really?" he replied. "Yes, really!" 

It looked as if Ranma was actually debating on the decision, then in a flash he dashed out the door nearly knocking over Soun in the process. Leaping over the still unconscious Happosai, Ranma was down the hall rounding the corner towards the living room when a sturdy ankle tackle by Akane brought him to the floor. 

Immediately she was on his back before he could recover, pinning an arm painfully behind him. Ranma cried out. "You aren't going anywhere," Akane said again. She pulled his ponytail back drawing Ranma's head up. "You're going to eat my meal, and enjoy it. Understand?" 

"No!" he exclaimed only to have Akane apply another twist to his arm. Finally he slapped the floor repeatedly with his free hand, admitting defeat. 

"Uhm, Akane. Don't you think you're being a bit too rough with Ranma?" Soun asked watching the scene from a safe distance. 

Akane pulled Ranma from the floor, careful to keep his arm pinned behind him. 

"Oh, no daddy. He's not even getting half of what I want to do to him," she replied. 

"I will once I eat anything you cook," said Ranma. She gave him another twist. 

"Funny. Just for that, extra helpings!" 

"He can have mine," suggested Soun. 

Akane shot her father an angry glance silencing him. Okay you doubters, she thought, I'm going to show you all what I can do. 

"Too the kitchen," she said forcing Ranma forward. A struggle ensued, Ranma desperately pleading for help from Soun as he was dragged kicking and screaming along towards his fate. "AHHH! Somebody help me!" he cried gripping at the doorway of the kitchen. 

"Get-in-here!" Akane shouted. With a final jerk, Ranma disappeared, the door sliding shut behind him. 

At the same time, Genma and Nabiki came in through the patio door. 

"Tendo, what is all that commotion?" Genma asked glancing at the kitchen. Another cry sounded the door cracking open to allow P-Chan out. The piglet ran quickly up the steps. 

"That's just Ranma and Akane as usual," answered Soun. 

P-Chan reappeared, two pairs of handcuffs dangling from his mouth. He went back inside and the door slid shut. 

"Hey, those are my handcuffs," Nabiki said. Genma and Soun cast questioning looks at her. 

"And just where have you been, young lady?" Soun asked her. 

"Taking care of some business with Kasumi, daddy," she replied. 

"And where is your sister?" 

"She's working, daddy." 

Soun paused stunned by Nabiki's words. "Working? Where is she working?" 

"With Doctor Marcus, and getting paid quite handsomely." 

An extra income in the family definitely wouldn't hurt things, but Soun expected Ranma or Akane to pick up another job not Kasumi. 

"She could have at least told us in advance," he said. "Now we have to endure Akane's cooking." 

Genma grunted agreeing with him. 

Nabiki listened as another cry from Ranma sounded. "I see it's a McDonalds night tonight," she finally said. 

"Not if you go in there and cook." suggested Soun. Nabiki shook her head heading for the stairs. "Nope, have a prior date I'm not going to miss." Soun's mouth sagged open. "B-b-but what about us, Nabiki?" he managed to say. 

Nabiki paused at the top of the steps, looking back over her shoulder. 

"What about you?" she replied heading to her room. Shock passed through both men as she disappeared. Genma scratched his head unsure if he should interfere with Soun's family affairs. "Ah, I guess this means that Women's Lib has finally reached the Tendo dojo, eh Soun?" Soun said nothing, his gaze locked up in the direction of the stairs. Genma feared that he had finally lost it, but slowly Soun turned around to him. 

"Have both my eldest daughters gone mad?" Soun asked him. Genma placed a confiding arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure it's temporary, Tendo," he said leading him towards the door. "Come, let us see if we can find something edible to eat before your daughter turns her attention towards us." 

Chapter Seven Kasumi walked up the walkway towards the dojo, stopping just long enough to give herself a quick once over before opening the door. Her nose was greeted by a strong offensive smell that briefly made her eyes water. 

She gasped. "Oh no, Akane is cooking again!" Rushing into the living room, there she found her father and Genma both slumped over the center table, crying like two lost children. A cry from the kitchen sounded; Kasumi drawing back as Ranma desperately pleaded to Akane for mercy. "NO, NO, please Akane. Not that, not that, NOOOOOO!" he cried. 

"Goodness, what is going on in there?" she said. Soun and Genma both looked up. In a flash they were at her feet, praising the ground that she stood on. "Oh, Kasumi you are here to rescue us!" cried Soun hugging her legs tight. 

"Daddy, daddy please!" 

Genma wrapped his arms around her waist, crying freely into her dress. "We feared for our lives," he moaned. "Kasumi, save my only son. I beg of you!" 

"I will if you two will just let me go!" she replied struggling to get free. 

They backed away; Kasumi striding towards the kitchen door. She touched the handle, jerking her hand back. Hot? Wrapping her hand in a fold of her dress, Kasumi pulled the sliding door open. Abruptly, she let out a loud gasp, cupping both hands to her mouth. 

The kitchen was a disaster area. Everything that was not intended to have food on it did. The cupboards, the walls, the ceiling, everything. 

Large dollops of multicolored foodstuff splattered the counter tops; something dark and nasty dripping from the now dysfunctional ceiling fan. On the cutting table at the center of the kitchen piles of discarded boxes, paper towels, mixing bowls and other assorted utensils sat; the backwash from Akane's preparations. Ranma also sat on the floor, each wrist cuffed to either side of the table. He bawled incessantly, desperately jerking with no success to free himself. 

PChan danced joyously at his feet, squealing in obvious delight at Ranma's hopeless situation. He teased him, rolling on his back to clutch his stomach in mock pain before squealing aloud and continue his jig. 

A burst of heat drew Kasumi's attention to the stove. There from the partially opened oven door tongues of flames flickered out. Akane, dressed in her cooking dress, held a cookie pan in front of her pushing the flames back inside. She kicked the door shut. 

"Not done," she heard her say. 

All four burners had a pot on them, each bubbling over from the contents inside. One of them rattled violently, Akane quickly placing a hand on the lid to keep it down. Carefully she opened it peeking inside. A mass of ramen noodles snaked out wrapping tight around her throat. 

Akane gasped struggling against its pull. She managed to grab hold of a butcher knife cutting herself free. Angrily, Akane pulled the ramen from her neck. She quickly threw it back into the pot, pouring paprika, catsup, and anything else within reach while beating back the flailing strands writhing around the edge with a wooden spoon. 

"There, that dish is done," she said. Ranma moaned again bringing her around. "Oh shut up. You haven't even tasted it yet!" 

Akane noticed the shock Kasumi standing at the doorway. "Kasumi!" she said cheerfully. "Don't worry about dinner, I have it all covered." 

It looked more like most of it covered her, noticed Kasumi. Picking her way carefully through the debris on the floor, she stopped in front of the stove looking over at Ranma. Opportunity, thought Kasumi. Here was Ranma helpless. All that was need was a cup of the sap tea and her mission would be completed. 

"Akane, where is that pot I had on the stove?" she asked looking around. "You mean the one with the brown stuff in it?" 

"Yes, that one." 

"I don't know. I think I might have threw it out." 

Kasumi placed a hand to her face closing her eyes in mute frustration. Now this only left one option open to them. Shampoo would have to succeed or else Doctor Marcus would be furious. 

"Ah, wrong move, Kasumi?" questioned Akane meekly. "Yes, wrong move dear sister," Kasumi answered. She held out a hand. "Keys." Reluctantly, Akane fished through her front pocket, producing two sets of keys soaked in mustard. 

Kasumi wiped them off. "You have blown up my kitchen, Akane Tendo," she said walking over to the cutting table. She released Ranma; P-Chan grumbling at her. "Keep it up little pig, and I'm going to throw you into a microwave," threatened Kasumi. P-Chan let out a squeal and scurried out the kitchen as fast as his legs could carry him. 

"Uh, thanks Kasumi," Ranma said, but there was a slight frown on his face. She smiled at him. 

"Anytime, Ranma," Kasumi replied. "You better go and make your date with Shampoo." 

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Ranma rushing for the door. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, turning around. "Kasumi, how did you--." 

"Don't argue with me," Kasumi interrupted. She began pushing him towards the door. "Get going before I have a change of heart and allow Akane to feed you." 

Ranma smirked. "I think I'd better," he said. "Ranma!" cried Akane. She started to follow him, but Kasumi interposed herself in front of her. "No way, little sister," she said. "This mess belongs to you, and you're going to clean it up." 

Akane was perplexed, staring at her elder sister like a total stranger. "How could you let him go, Kasumi? He's heading straight into Shampoo's arms and you're allowing it to happen!" 

"He's a grown man. I'm sure Ranma can take care of himself," she replied. 

"But, but I cooked for him. He didn't even get a chance to taste any of it!" 

"I guess that's fortunate then." 

Soun started at the harsh remarks Kasumi gave her sister. Even though Akane's cooking was the bane of the dojo, at least the girl attempted to feed them. Kasumi berating her was also something not like her. 

"Kasumi! Your sister tried to fill your position in your absence. How can you ridicule her like this?" Kasumi looked back slowly, a mocking smile on her face. "I take it then that you both are ready to eat her meal?" They shuddered violently at her suggestion. Suicide was not something Soun or Genma were ready to commit. 

"No, no, no, no," Soun stammered slowly backing away. "Uhm, you take care of the kitchen, Kasumi. Genma and I will manage outside." 

Both men cast fearful looks at each other and ran off. Kasumi narrowed an eye at Akane. "Now, young lady I suggest you get busy. Kill what's ever in those pots, put out that fire in my electric oven, and repair that fan." 

"But Kasumi--." 

"Now, Akane!" 

Sadly, Akane gazed at the floor, hurt by this turn of events. "Yes, Kasumi," she muttered moving to the stove. 

Kasumi cleaned off a stool and sat down. There was no chance for failure now, she thought cynically. It would take Akane several hours to clean all this up, by then Ranma would surely be in the family and on his way to Doctor Marcus. 

She crossed her arms, watching with a slight smile as Akane worked. 

* * * * * 

Nabiki stood patiently at the front door to of the Kuno residence, awaiting permission from their maid to come in. She returned, bowing then led her through the house out into the back. Nabiki looked around, the small thermos she carried held behind her. 

Tatewaki stood out in the open grounds, bokuto held before him. Across from him stood Sasuke, the Kuno's ninja hired to defend and maintain the estate. He too held a bokuto, ready to spar with him. 

"Prepare yourself, Sasuke," Tatewaki said. 

"I am ready whenever you are, Master Kuno," replied Sasuke. 

Kuno lunged, his samurai robes fluttering in the wind as he bore down on the ninja. Sasuke parried the blows, countering with a shot to the legs. Kuno barely blocked it and backed off. 

"Very good, Sasuke," he said. "But you cannot hope to defeat `Blue Thunder' with such lackluster counters." 

Nabiki rolled her eyes at Kuno's self- appointed title. 

Sasuke shrugged slightly. "I must admit I am not truly putting my all into our match." 

"I see," Tatewaki answered. "You lack inspiration. Maybe if I quote a few lines of poetry. That should help you." 

Sasuke dropped his sword, curling up in a ball on the ground arms clasped tightly around his head. "No, Master Kuno. I've done nothing wrong. Please, please, I will be more aggressive!" 

Tatewaki smirked down at his manservant, then noticed Nabiki standing across the way. He arched a brow. 

"Get up, Sasuke," he said. "We have company." Sasuke quickly got up, following Tatewaki across the grounds. "Nabiki, what a surprise," he said. "I do not believe today is payday though, unless you have more merchandise for me, mmm?" 

Nabiki admired Kuno's features, sighing inwardly. If only he'd loose this forlorn lust for Akane, and Ranko; Ranma's girl form, she'd show him how much of a woman she could be. 

"No, Kuno-baby," she replied. "I have some merchandise, but not of that kind." 

"Oh?" 

Nabiki glanced over at Sasuke. "Is there someplace we can talk alone?" 

"Of course. Leave us, Sasuke." 

The ninja bowed, backing away. Kuno smiled. "This way," he said motioning forward . . . 

* * * * * 

Kuno had led Nabiki to the garden at the far end of the estate. They walked through the rows of plants enjoying the flowers all in full bloom. Nabiki stopped to gaze close at one, a black rose she quickly identified as one of Kodachi's deadly sleep inducing strains. 

A lurid gaze filled Tatewaki's eyes as they roved up and down Nabiki's body. She was a fine specimen of woman, he thought. Very bright. Someday I must pursue her, once I've grown tired of Akane and the pigtailed girl. His eyes stopped on the thermos in her hands. 

"What's that?" he asked. Nabiki turned around. "Oh this," she replied holding it up for him to see. "This is what I want to talk to you about." 

"A thermos?" 

"No, what's inside." 

Nabiki undid the top, handing the cup to him. She poured a dark reddishbrown liquid out filling it up. Carefully Kuno examined this strange substance. He sniffed at it, drawing in its oddly delicate aroma. 

"Tea?" he questioned. 

"Ah, not exactly. You see Kasumi is helping to develop this drink with an associate of hers. It's a new flavor that she thinks will revolutionize the soft drink industry." 

"So what does this have to do with me?" "Kuno-baby," cooed Nabiki inching up close to him. She traced a finger seductively along the front of his lapel. "I figured such a business minded person like yourself would cherish the chance to invest in what promises to be a very profitable item." 

"And you want me to invest part of my family fortune into Kasumi, is that it?" 

"Of course silly. A brilliant person like you certainly can't go wrong in anything he sets his mind to." 

A smile lit Tatewaki's face. "Yes, the Kuno mind is such a finely tuned instrument. Very rare now a days." 

Nothing like a man with an ego four times his common sense to be so gullible, Nabiki thought. She pointed to the cup. 

"Try it," she said. 

Kuno brought the cup up to his lips and was just about to take a swallow, when a dark sinister laugh echoed through the air. 

"Oh dear brother, I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice sounded from the bushes. 

"Kodachi!" Tatewaki exclaimed. Out from the bushes rose Kodachi, giggling at the two. 

"Kuno, I thought you said we'd be alone," Nabiki said. 

"I did. Kodachi, what are you doing in there!" Kodachi walked out into the open. "Just tending to my lovely black roses, brother dear," she answered. "You're lying," Tatewaki said accusingly. "You were spying, trying to see what Nabiki and I were up to." "So if I was," replied Kodachi. She began walking slowly around making carefree spins randomly on her toes, an occasional giggle to annoy them. "You know my brother, if father finds out you were about to invest in this mad scheme, he'd cut you off without so much as a thought." 

Inside, Nabiki was relieved. For a moment there, she thought that Kodachi had identified the Ginsukou sap, and was trying to avert Tatewaki from ingesting it. 

"That is my business!" exclaimed Tatewaki. "But the family interest are just as much mine as yours," replied Kodachi. 

"So what do you want, Kodachi?" asked Nabiki. "Oh not much, Nabiki," Kodachi said. "Just, let's say . . . twenty-five percent of all earnings." 

"Blackmail!" cried Tatewaki. "And by my own sister." "Who'll get what she wants or else I'll send Sasuke back to the house for father." 

"Sasuke?" 

Out of the trees behind them Sasuke appeared. He went to one knee, bowing his head. "I am here, Master Kuno." 

"I told you to leave us alone!" 

"I did, but Mistress Kodachi ordered me to take her to you." 

Nabiki started to get impatient. "Kuno," she complained again. 

"I'm sorry, Nabiki," he replied. Tatewaki turned to vent his anger at Kodachi. "I have not even made a decision about this and already you plan to leech off me!" 

"Well you should chose your meeting places more carefully," replied Kodachi. 

As the two bickered, Nabiki stepped back watching the scene with growing disdain. This should have already been concluded, she thought. No way was she about to fall into the Ranma syndrome like her sister had. Kodachi and Sasuke both had thrown a small wrinkle into her plans. Well, if they wanted to be in on this, she would certainly oblige them. 

"All right!" she shouted. The two siblings stopped, looking at her. She smirked, taking the cup from Kuno and handed it to Kodachi. "Drink," Nabiki order her. Kodachi took a swallow, smacking her lips approvingly at the taste. 

"Very good," she said. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," answered Nabiki taking the cup from her. She poured another cup handing it to Sasuke. He looked up at Kuno and Tatewaki nodded his head. 

"Here, Kuno," Nabiki handed him the thermos. He took a swallow from the flask, savoring this new exotic taste. 

"Excellent. A most refreshing flavor." 

"Taste much like the juice of a young pomegranate," added Sasuke. 

"Eeep!" Kodachi suddenly sounded. She covered her mouth with a hand. "Sorry. I don't know what caused that, Eeep!" 

"Hick-ups, Mistress Kodachi?" 

"I don't know. I feel rather--." 

Kodachi tensed, eyes growing wide as saucers. Kuno waved a hand in front of her face. 

"Kodachi?" he queried, but his sister did not respond. "Nabiki, what have you done to my sister!" 

Nabiki said nothing, stepping back out of his reach. Sasuke let out a small gasp. "Oh my, Master Kuno," he said. "I do believe we've . . . been . . . drugged." He collapsed to the ground, Kodachi following him. Kuno turned to Nabiki. "What is the meaning of this! Nabiki, I,I,I. . . ." Tatewaki's words trailed away as his mind succumbed to the effects of the drug. 

Nabiki made sure that they were completely under, then smiled. 

"Well, time to get to work," she said kneeling to give them their instructions. 

* * * * * 

The final stains on the floor were reluctantly coming clean, Akane letting out a relieved sigh as she scrubbed. Three hours, three hours of backbreaking work. What drudgery I had to endure. Kasumi didn't make it any better, what with her evil eye burning a hole in the back of my neck. The stains disappeared and she tossed the brush into her bucket. 

"There," she said standing up. "That's the last one." 

Kasumi looked up from the magazine she was reading. "You missed a spot," she said pointing to a mark on the far wall. 

Akane angrily went over and wiped it off. "Gone, satisfied?" 

It was pretty clean, Kasumi had to admit. Besides, several hours had passed; Shampoo surely had Ranma to Doctor Marcus by now. Any moment the phone would ring telling her that things were still on schedule. 

She stood up. "Okay, you can go." 

Akane broke for the door. 

"Akane," Kasumi said stopping her dead in her tracks. "Please, if you're going to cook again, wait for me to get home. Okay?" 

"Sure, Kasumi. Look I've got to go before it's too late." 

Akane dashed out, Kasumi watching her with a smug smile. 

"It already is, my dear little sister," she muttered low. 

After taking a quick shower, Akane ran out of the dojo running down the street in full stride towards the Neko Hanten. Thoughts of Shampoo and Ranma together filled her mind, increasing her fury as she moved. 

"Ooo, if that bitch even so much as lays a paw on him, I'll rip her eyes from her skull!" Akane turned a corner, taking a short cut through the park. "And if Ranma is indulging in her advances, I'll make him wish he'd eaten my meal!" That enraged her, Akane letting out a loud cry while vaulting several park benches. 

"RANMA!" she called. 

"Yo," came an unexpected reply. 

She skidded to a stop, turning to find Ranma sitting in one of the seats of a nearby swing set. "Ranma?" 

Ranma glanced at his watch. "Three hours. I expected you sooner than that." 

Akane took the seat next to him. "You waited for me," she said cheerfully. "You do care." 

Much to her surprise, Ranma remained sullen, staring down at the ground in deep thought. Akane placed a hand on his. 

"Ranma what's wrong?" 

He sighed. "I couldn't go down there, Akane. Not now. I don't trust Shampoo." He looked up at her a serious look in his eyes. "And I don't trust Kasumi either." 

Akane drew back shocked by his confession. "What's wrong with Kasumi?" 

"What's right with her is a better question," he replied. "I'm sure you've noticed how she's changed over the past few days. Now don't you find it odd that she literally kicked me out of the dojo to see Shampoo of all things?" 

He was right, Akane had to admit to herself. A troubled feeling filled her. She did not like the thought of Kasumi being up to no good, scheming against her for somebody else's gain. No, that she refused to believe. 

"She may be acting funny, but not trusting her, Ranma?" 

Ranma paused, drawing in a deep breath to collect his thoughts. "Akane, how did Kasumi know that I had a date with Shampoo tonight?" 

Akane stared at him, a blank expression on her face. Slowly she looked away understanding finally what he was getting at. 

"She couldn't have known," continued Ranma. "I didn't tell her, you certainly didn't tell her, so how is it that she knew?" 

"She shouldn't have," Akane replied. 

"Right. Something is terribly wrong, Akane, and it has all the smacking of a trap written into it. What kind I don't know, but I'm not going down there, and I'm not going to trust anything Kasumi does or gives to me until I find out what it is." 

"So what do we do?" Akane asked after a long moment. 

Ranma shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "Why don't we just go and ask them what's going on?" "Do you think they are going to tell us? Akane shook her head gazing sadly at the ground. 

A thoughtful expression suddenly came to Ranma. He sat back think for a moment. 

"What?" asked Akane noting his sudden change. "They may not tell us, but they might tell somebody else." He stood up. "Stay here, Akane. I'll be back in about ten minutes." "Where are you going?" she called out as he ran off. 

"Too get us some help!" he replied. 

* * * * * Okonomiyaki sizzled on the grill, it's pleasant aroma filling the air. Ukyo Kuonji tossed a few more vegetables into the mix, flipping it over when the batter had set then tossed it onto a plate. She placed it in front of her customer, who thanked her before attacking the meal. Satisfied that he'd be occupied for them moment, Ukyo headed down to the other end where Ranma, Akane and Ryoga sat eating and talking quietly amongst themselves. 

"So, Ranma," she said leaning on the counter. "Let me get this straight. You want Ryoga and I to go down to Neko Hanten and spy on Shampoo?" 

Ranma swallowed the food in his mouth. "Yeah basically, Ucchan," he answered her. 

Ukyo chuckled. "Well I wouldn't put it past Shampoo to try something just to get you alone. Kasumi helping her however; that I find very hard to believe." 

"We told you what we've been noticing, Ukyo," Akane said. "I know my sister, and Ranma's right. Something is wrong." "So what do you want us to do if we go down there?" Ryoga asked them. 

"Look the place over. See if there is something in the works. Talk to Shampoo and try to pry some info from her," replied Ranma. 

"She does like to brag about her traps," added Akane. 

"Heh, we'd be better off talking to Mousse," Ukyo said. "I'm sure he'd tell us just to see it get ruined." 

"Do that. Anything is better than nothing," said Ranma. 

Two more customers entered the restaurant, Ukyo excusing herself to go and serve them. Ryoga set down his chopsticks, turning to Ranma. 

"You know I'd never thought I'd see the day you would be scared of a woman," he said smiling brightly. Ranma flinched sharply at his remark. 

"Hey I didn't say I was scared of anybody," he replied. 

"Could've fooled me. Today I've seen you crying like a two year old, and now you're cowering away from Shampoo." 

Akane leaned forwards. "How did you see that, Ryoga?" 

Ryoga realized his mistake to late, grimacing as he quickly looked away. 

"He was looking through the window, Akane," Ranma lied. "But you couldn't see him through all the food smeared on it." 

Akane punched him in the shoulder. 

Ryoga laughed then leaned close to Ranma so Akane couldn't hear. "I'll admit one thing Ranma. Kasumi threatening me like she did was definitely out of character." 

Ukyo returned. "Well Ranma, I guess I can't help you," she said. 

"Why not?" 

"I have customers. Just can't leave them, can I?" "That's okay, Ukyo," Ryoga said getting up from the stool. "I'll go by myself." Ranma knew that was not a good thing. If Shampoo was up to something, Ryoga might be swayed by her to help in the attempt. He was quite aware of his friend's feelings for Akane. Ukyo with him would at least insure a true assessment of the situation. 

"Akane and I will keep the place open while you guys go down there," he suggested. 

Ukyo regarded him for a moment. "You must really be worried about this, Ranma." She thought about his suggestion a bit more, than undid her apron. "Okay. I'll go. Here." She started to hand Akane the apron, but Ranma quickly took it from her. 

Ukyo leaped over the counter. "Foods in the back, register's got plenty of spare change so there shouldn't be any problems. This won't take long anyway. Come on Ryoga." 

"Personally Ranma, I think you might be just a tad bit paranoid on this one," Ryoga said following her out the door. 

"You think we are, Ranma?" Akane asked him. Ranma shook his head. He put on the apron and went behind the counter. 

"Hey," shouted Akane. "Why did you take that from me anyway?" 

"Because I don't think Ucchan could handle more than one lawsuit for food poisoning, Akane," he replied with a grin. 

Akane let out an angry huff, turning her head away from him. "Baka!" she snapped crossing her arms furiously across her chest. 

* * * * * 

The Neko Hanten was busy with patrons when Ukyo and Ryoga walked in. Cologne stood on a stool behind the open grill, fixing up dishes at a rapid pace passing them to Mousse and Shampoo. Nothing unusual here, Ukyo noted gazing around. Her eyes came to a stop on a table situated in the far corner bedecked in the finest table linen and arrangements she'd ever seen. 

Nudging Ryoga lightly in the arm, Ukyo nodded to the table. Together they headed towards it. 

Out of nowhere, Shampoo appeared in front of them. "You not sit here!" she said sternly. 

"Well it seems that this is the only table available, Shampoo," Ukyo answered. 

"Sit at counter then!" "I want to sit at a table. It's my right as a patron, no?" 

A brow narrowed at her, Shampoo literally bristling with fury. "Then wait at door, or leave. This table reserved for Ranma!" 

"Ranma, eh?" Ryoga said. "Then you definitely won't mind us sitting there," he finished pushing his way past her. 

Shampoo spun around. "What you mean by that?" Ryoga said nothing, pulling out a chair and sat down. Ukyo joined him. "Very nice, Shampoo. I especially love the bonsai flower arrangement," Ukyo said. 

Shampoo was just about to tear into the couple, when Cologne's voice cried out. 

"Shampoo! I have three orders up and you haven't even delivered them. Get your friends orders and get back to work!" 

Gritting her teeth, Shampoo muttered something angrily to herself turning away. She stopped long enough to mutter something to Mousse as he passed. He looked at them, eyes narrowing slightly. 

"My, my, a little bit testy tonight aren't we," Ryoga said. Ukyo nodded, watching as Mousse made his way over to them. 

He stood glaring at them silently for a moment. "So where's Ranma?" he finally said. 

That caught them off guard, Ukyo and Ryoga exchanging surprised looks. 

"Why, is it important?" asked Ryoga. 

"This table was reserved for him." 

Mousse supporting Shampoo's pursuit of Ranma? Ukyo could not believe she heard those words come from Mousse's lips. Maybe Ranma wasn't wrong after all. 

"Well if you must know, Mousse. He's--." "Busy!" Ukyo quickly interrupted, cutting Ryoga off. 

"Busy. Busy doing what?" 

"Just busy," replied Ukyo. 

Mousse didn't press the issue. He cut several dark glances between them, adjusted his glasses, turned and abruptly left. 

"What the hell?" muttered Ukyo. 

"I'll say. He didn't even take our orders," said Ryoga. 

She placed her head in her hands, unable to believe how naive her companion could be. 

"No! I mean Mousse. He acted like he approved of Ranma coming here to meet Shampoo." 

"Maybe he's wizened up and decided to let Ranma have her." 

Ukyo smirked at Ryoga. "I don't think Mousse will ever give in to that thought, Ryoga." 

"Okay. So give me a better explanation then." "I don't have one," replied Ukyo. She sat back to observe Mousse and Shampoo standing in one of the isles. He was saying something to Shampoo; her expression suddenly dropping in shocked astonishment. 

"That witch is up to something," continued Ukyo. "I'm not going to let her get away with it." "Ah, some jealousy here," teased Ryoga. "Getting a little nervous, Ukyo?" 

"Can it, Ryoga," she snapped at him. Ryoga chuckled silently to himself as Ukyo returned her attention back to the two. Shampoo was telling Mousse something now, and from the way her head was moving it didn't look like they were very pleasant words. Mousse gave her a slight nod and continued waiting on the tables. 

"Heads up, we're about to have company," Ukyo said. 

Shampoo stalked steadily over to them, a dark gleam in her eyes. She sat down. 

"What you mean Ranma not coming?" she said. "Ranma does not want to come down here," Ryoga answered. 

"And why not!" 

"Well quite frankly, Shampoo. Ranma thinks you're up to something." 

"Yeah, something that might not be good for him," added Ukyo. 

Shampoo hesitated, leaning back looking back and forth between them. This was no good, she thought. Was Ranma on to Doctor Marcus's plans? She had to find out more before taking any further action. 

"Why Ranma no trust Shampoo now?" she asked. 

"It's got something to do with Kasumi," explained Ryoga. "Earlier she kind'a kicked him out of the dojo to come see you. That made him paranoid." 

"Ryoga!" exclaimed Ukyo. 

"Well that's what I think it is." 

"So he come see you. That mean he at your restaurant now," said Shampoo. 

"Ah Huh. Safe and sound with Akane," replied Ukyo. 

This wasn't good, but at least Ranma was only aware of Kasumi and not Doctor Marcus. Still, now that his guard was up it would be harder for them to get him drugged and into the family. 

Ryoga leaned towards her. "So Shampoo . . . are you planning something?" he asked. 

"Bah! Shampoo not planning anything other than quiet meal with husband." 

"Oh, so then why isn't Mousse all choked up like he normally gets when Ranma comes calling, eh?" questioned Ukyo. 

"Mousse not care," replied Shampoo waving off the notion with a hand. 

That didn't satisfy Ukyo though. She looked a Ryoga giving him a slight smirk to convey her skepticism. Shampoo suddenly stood up. 

"You call Ranma, Ukyo," she demanded. "Tell him I not try to hurt him." 

"I don't think that's going to change his mind, Shampoo," 

Shampoo slammed her palms angrily on the table, leaning threateningly towards her. "Call him. He not going to believe Shampoo. Call him!" 

Several of the patrons around them paused to stare at the angry woman, inching away from what appeared to be trouble. 

"Calm down, Shampoo," Ryoga said patting her arm lightly. Shampoo reigned in her anger, sitting back down. 

"Okay. Up front, Shampoo. Are you and Kasumi plotting something against Ranma?" continued Ryoga. 

"No. I not speak to Kasumi in long time!" 

"So there's no dark plans brewing, besides getting him alone." 

"Yes, I just want to be alone with Ranma. He not have to be scared of me," 

Ryoga clapped his hands together. "You see, Ukyo. There's nothing going on except for Ranma's wild imagination. Let's go." 

"Uh-uhn," sounded Ukyo said shaking her head. "No way, Shampoo. I'll discount the Kasumi connection, but there is no way I'm going to let you be alone with Ranma." 

"Well Shampoo only made special meal for Ranma. Not enough for Ukyo." 

"I can eat ramen. You better go ahead and put a fourth plate on this table because this girl is not leaving." 

"Fourth?" 

"I'm sure Akane will be right behind him." "Oh now this is getting good," Ryoga said retaking his seat. "Mind if I stay and watch?" 

"No, you both have to go!" growled Shampoo. She stood waiting for Ukyo to get up, but by the way she sat staring up at her it was not to be. Great-grandmother would certainly be mad if I start fight in restaurant now, though Shampoo. So close, it looked like she'd have to take Ukyo and Ryoga in order to get at Ranma. Well at least Ryoga was on the list to be included in the family. 

The angry look melted away, Shampoo smiling cheerfully. 

"Okay, you stay, you stay," she said. "Shampoo being rude." 

"I'll say," said Ukyo. 

"I make it up too you. I know, I'll make you same meal I give to Ranma. On the house!" 

Ryoga and Ukyo traded looks, shrugging together. "Okay," Ukyo replied. Shampoo smiled again, rushing off to get their meals. "Oh boy this is great. Two free meals in one day," commented Ryoga. "Life is good." 

"Maybe just a little bit too good for some people," Ukyo replied suspicion still in her eyes. She sat back tapping her chin in thought, gazing toward the kitchen. 

"Just a bit too good." 

* * * * * 

A pyre of flame shot skyward from the counter top grill, Okonomiyaki roasting into charred embers sizzling loudly from the heat. Ranma sat head resting against an arm watching the sacrifice, humor clearly written on his face. Several of the customers also watched enjoying this new addition of entertainment for the restaurant. 

Through the double doors behind the counter burst Akane, an extinguisher in her hands. She charged it up and in a matter of minutes, the fire was quickly put out. Several of the patrons applauded wildly, others laughing as she fanned away the smoke. 

Ranma couldn't help but laugh as well. He got up and opened the front doors to clear the air. 

"Guess that just about closes out your cooking day," he said. Ranma expected Akane to be at the counter, but instead she had gone over to one of the far vacant tables sitting with her back to him. 

"Akane?" he called to her. She remained silent, but Ranma could see, by the way her shoulders moved, that she was crying. Ranma went to her. "Akane, please don't cry," he said trying to soothe her sorrows. 

Akane tried to stop but could not. She felt like a fool, an unskilled good for nothing idiot. "Ranma, maybe you should go and, and find another girl!" she cried. 

"Hey, hey," Ranma knelt pulling her into his arms. She hugged him tight, crying into his chest. Gently he stroked her hair. "Calm down, Akane. I don't want another girl," he said. 

She looked up. "You don't?" she replied amidst her sniffles. 

"No. Why would I want to do that?" 

"Because I'm incapable of anything the other girls can do!" 

He frowned. "So. You can't be like everyone else." 

"Ranma I can't even cook. How am I going to feed us if I can't even do that?" 

"We'll manage. That's a minor thing." 

Abruptly she pulled back, turning away from him. "Humph, well if it's such a minor thing, why don't you like my cooking then?" 

"Because I like life more." 

She whipped around furiously, death in her eyes and Ranma burst out laughing. 

"Baka!" she shouted turning back around. He pulled her close again. "I'm just teasing, Akane. Look so you can't cook, sew, or keep a decent house. That's okay by me. Those things can be worked on. I'm not complaining." 

Slowly Akane settled down, thinking about what he said. This was a Ranma she didn't know about and that intrigued her. All of her efforts seemed to be finally paying off. Maybe she could do something's right after all. Hesitantly she glanced back. 

"You're not teasing me again, are you?" she asked. Ranma smiled shaking his head. Akane sighed resting her head against his chest. "Feel better now?" he said. "Wonderful," she replied. "Good. Let's go see if we can repair the damages before Ukyo returns." 

Ranma let her go and stood up, but when he turned he found himself staring straight into Ukyo face. 

"Naaaagh!" he yelped drawing back. Ukyo stood still as granite, the only movement was her eyes darting around the restaurant. She smirked looking at Ranma. "Akane?" she said referencing the burnt counter top. 

"Uh . . . yeah," he answered. 

"Figures," she replied. 

Ukyo leaped over the counter. Without any further words, she began to clean up the mess. Ranma was stunned. 

"Ukyo. We'll be more than happy to repair all this," he said. 

"Don't bother, Ranma," she answered. "I was expecting worse." 

Ranma scratched the back of his head confused and astonished all in one moment. He sat down at the counter. 

"Okay, so what'd you find out?" he asked her. "Yeah, and where's Ryoga?" added Akane. "Ryoga had to go," Ukyo answered. "What we found out was that Ranma here is suffering from an acute case of paranoia after all." 

"What!" shouted Ranma. 

Ukyo stopped cleaned for a moment. "It's true, sugar. Shampoo only wanted to feed you what turned out to be a great meal." 

"I take it then you guys ate it all." 

"No. Shampoo still has your dish waiting for you. Now if you hurry, she might forgive your stupid notions." 

"Pissed off, huh?" 

"Extremely." 

Ranma smacked the countertop with a fist. "Damn, I didn't mean to make her mad," he said. 

"That a problem, sugar?" 

"Yep. Next time she sees me she might try to take off my head." 

"Not a chance, Ranma." 

It looked to Ranma that maybe he did jump the gun, but to Akane, warning bells were ringing furiously in her mind. 

"Ukyo, you want Ranma to go see Shampoo?" she asked. 

"Of course. I think it's a wonderful idea." Akane's brows furrowed together. This definitely was not right. Ukyo had the hots for Ranma too, so why all of a sudden is she giving up. "If you say it's safe, Ukyo then I believe it," Ranma said. Akane pinched him on the arm. He flinched looking at her. 

"We've got to be going," she said to him sternly. Ranma noticed the slight nod of her head towards Ukyo, a brow raised questioningly. He did not quite understand what she was getting at, but went along with her suggestion. 

"Going to the Neko Hanten?" Ukyo asked as they got up. 

"Yes," replied Akane. 

"Well enjoy yourselves," she said with a cheery smile. 

"Thanks for your help, Ukyo," said Ranma as they left the restaurant. 

Her gaze remained on them as they walked down the street and around the corner. Slowly the broad smile faded, Ukyo sneering contemptuously. She was no fool, that bitch Akane was going to lead Ranma away from Shampoo, upsetting all of their plans. Somehow, Akane Tendo had to be taken out of the equation on a permanent basis. First things first though. She'd better call Shampoo and tell her the bad news. Kasumi would be furious, but at least there would still be some time left for another attempt. 

"Excuse me," a man at the counter called. "Could I get some service here?" 

Ukyo spun around. "No. Get out, we're closed!" She glanced around at the other customers. "All of you. OUT!" 

A flurry of bodies quickly fled through the nearest doors. Ukyo locked up, then went in the back to call Shampoo . . . 

* * * * * 

"She was lying," Akane said to Ranma. Instead of going to The Neko Hanten, they returned to the park to try to sort out this situation. Ranma lay stretched out on the bench, his head resting on her lap. 

"You think so?" he replied. 

"It was just like Kasumi. A sudden change in alignments." 

"Yeah, and Ryoga disappearing like he did. Not right at all." 

Akane gasped, worry filling her eyes. "Gosh, I hope nothings happened to him," she said. 

"Unless he took a wrong turn, I would suspect Ryoga stayed at the Neko Hanten to help Shampoo with whatever she's got planned." 

"Ryoga? You can't be serious, Ranma." 

"Hey, he's got a motive. Any opportunity to get you away from me is surely an opportunity Ryoga wouldn't pass up." 

That possibility existed, Akane had to admit. Setting Ranma up wasn't beyond Ryoga, he'd done it before in the past. That left them back where they started, and she was fresh out of ideas. 

"So what do we do now, Ranma?" 

Ranma sighed. The sun set a long time ago, and it was too late to be running around looking for answers. He figured their best bet was to go back home and sleep on it. Akane agreed. 

"You know Ranma, this is starting to scare me," she said. 

"I don't blame you. All this mystery is getting me uptight." 

Akane paused a moment. "Ranma, I don't want to sleep alone." 

He looked up. "Are you that scared?" he asked. She nodded. "Well if you're that scared, why don't you sleep in Nabiki's room tonight." 

"I was thinking of you sleeping in mine." Ranma started, mouth dropping open. Akane smirked at him. 

"Get your mind out the gutter," she said rapping him on the forehead. "As Ranko, silly." 

"Oh." 

He actually looked disappointed, Akane mused. She smiled down at him, brushing back the hair from his face. 

"I'm not ready to go that far . . . yet," she said mischievously. 

Ranma smiled, getting up from the bench. Hand in hand, they headed back to the dojo. 

Up in the trees a figure hid in the shadows, watching them go. When they were gone, the figure leaped down from the trees and followed . . . 

* * * * * 

"What do you mean you failed!" Kasumi growled angrily at Shampoo over the phone. Shampoo recounted tonight's happenings at the Neko Hanten and the subsequent call from Ukyo thereafter. Kasumi could not believe her ears. Again, Ranma eluded them, and again all because of Akane. Bad enough he was starting to get suspicious, her meddling only prolonged what should have been over a long time ago. 

"Damn it, Damn it!" she cursed hitting the wall with her fist. Shampoo began frantically to defend herself. 

"No, no, Shampoo, I'm not mad at you. This was not your fault. Part of it is mine. Look, how much of the sap do you have left? None! Okay, tomorrow morning you and Mousse go to the warehouse and help the Doctor cultivate more." 

She paused as Shampoo asked her what to do about her grandmother. "Tell her you have to run errands. Tell her you quit. Tell her anything, but get to the warehouse, understand?" 

Shampoo acknowledged and hung up. 

Kasumi returned the receiver in its cradle, letting out a long sigh. Hopefully Nabiki had better luck; otherwise, tomorrow would be a very long and busy day. She shook her head and started back to the living room, when she noticed Happosai standing at the patio door. Obviously he'd been there long enough to hear most of the conversation. 

"Happosai!" she said smiling. 

"Eh?" he drawled drawing his pipe. "Ah ha ha. What are you doing here?" Happosai let out a small puff of smoke, eyeing her curiously. "Getting ready to go out on my usual nightly raid, dear girl." He set his empty sack on the floor, walking up to her. "Who were you speaking to with such harsh language, Kasumi?" he asked. 

Kasumi feigned embarrassment, placing a hand to her cheek. "So silly of me. I was talking to Shampoo. She was supposed to bring me something from the store, but she forgot. I swear that girl just works to hard." 

"I see," Happosai replied, doubt was still written in his eyes. "Seen Akane or Ranma?" he asked changing the subject. "No, they're not home yet." 

"Hm, excellent. Now's my chance to visit Akane's dresser and take my fill," he muttered to himself. 

"I'm off Kasumi," Happosai said grabbing his sack. He stopped at the door looking back over his shoulder. "But I'll be talking to you later." 

He ran out of sight. 

Kasumi could only frown with frustration, hoping that tomorrow would bring her better success. 

* * * * * Doctor Marcus listened to Kasumi as she updated him on Ranma's status, jaws tight as his anger increased. Never before had one person given him so much trouble; Saotome indeed had the luck of a cat. 

"This is starting to annoy me, Kasumi," he said to her. "I want you to concentrate on giving Ranma the sap. Nothing else matters! We have to finish by tomorrow afternoon if my plans are to succeed. Is that understood?" Kasumi acknowledged, telling her that her supply of the Ginsukou sap was gone thanks to Akane's interference. 

"I'll send Nabiki with another vial, but that is it! Don't fail me or you will pay dearly." 

He slammed the receiver down, thinking briefly about the situation. Marcus turned around to face the four people kneeling on one knee before him. 

"Nabiki!" he snapped. Nabiki's head snapped up awaiting his words. "Your sister is having a hard time cornering Ranma Saotome. I want you to dedicate yourself too his seduction into the family." 

"Yes, Doctor Marcus," she answered. 

"This sister of yours, Akane is it not? She is part of the problem. See if you can eliminate that." 

"Do you want her killed?" Nabiki asked. "Only if there is no other way around it," replied Marcus. He didn't like the idea of killing the girl, that might draw unwanted outside attention, but if it had to be then there were plenty of people under his control to take the blame. 

Marcus started walking down the line, looking over each of his new family members. Two Kuno's unexpected but not unfavorable and their manservant to boot. This will make his family strong. 

"Well done, Nabiki," he said. "You work fast. I like that." 

"Thank you, Doctor Marcus." 

He smiled stepping back. "Stand up, all of you," he said. They stood up at attention. Marcus glanced down at the bokuto tucked into the sash of Tatewaki's robes. 

"Do you have a regular sword, Kuno." 

"Of course," Tatewaki answered. 

"Then bring it with you tomorrow. You too, ninja." 

Sasuke nodded. 

Marcus looked over Kodachi. "I must admit you young girls are getting better looking every year," he said walking slowly around her. "Does she have any skills, Nabiki?" 

"'Dirty Deeds', is her middle name." 

"Really? Then she too will assist in my plans." Marcus stepped back looking them over one last time. "Tomorrow afternoon, I want you all to return here. Be ready to travel. We have a lot to cover and time is growing short." "Yes, Doctor Marcus," they said in unison. "Nabiki, take one of new batches to your sister, and tell her to be here as well." 

"Are we to forget about Ranma then?" she asked. 

"If we must." 

"Not a very wise move, Doctor Marcus." 

Marcus started. He lashed out slapping Nabiki hard across the face and she staggered back. 

"I will not tolerate insolence, Nabiki Tendo!" he shouted. "You may be smart, but do not ever, ever question my orders. Is that clear?" 

Nabiki placed a hand to her face, nodding her head. "I'm sorry, Doctor Marcus." 

"Fine. Now get out of here. All of you." He watched them go, Nabiki taking one of the vials from a stand on the table. Marcus thought about what she said troubled by a feeling of dread that she might have been right about her assessment. If the worst were to come, Ranma Saotome would have to be taken by force before they left for Shinjuku. If he resisted, then. . . . 

He let the notion trail off, heading back to the greenhouse to continue his work. 

Chapter Eight A hand shook Akane's shoulder; she let out a low murmur pulling the covers tighter around her. Another hard shake brought her back to reality, eyes parting slowly as she looked up. Ranko sat next to her wondering if she'd have to do something more drastic to get this woman going. 

"Mmm, Ranko," muttered Akane sitting up. It was still dark, Akane rubbing her eyes to clear them of the night's sleep. She glanced over at the clock noting the time. 

Five o'clock. 

"Ranko--," she said. 

"Shhh!" Ranko replied placing a finger to her lips. Akane leaned closer. 

"Do you know what time it is?" she whispered. 

"Yes I do. Get up and get your things, we're leaving." 

"Leaving. At this time of the morning? "Why?" "I'll tell you later. Right now we've got to go," Ranko replied. Akane grumbled angrily to herself as she crawled out of her futon bed. She started taking off her pajama top, but Ranko stopped her. 

"We can clean up at the school gym," she said. 

"What's the hurry?" 

"I want to be out of here before Kasumi gets up." It became cleared to Akane now, remembering now what happened yesterday. Briskly the two gathered their school clothes and tip toed down the steps out into the morning air. "Geesh it's cold," Ranko said pulling on a coat over her nightgown. 

"Well this is your idea, and you're going to buy me breakfast," Akane replied. 

"Nag, nag, nag. Come on, lets get out of here." 

* * * * * 

Kasumi stirred the mixture of hot tea and Ginsukou root sap in a small pot on the stove, pouring the finished product into two glasses. There, one for Ranma, and a back up just in case luck turned sour again, she thought with a smile. Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened, Soun walking in with a deep yawn. 

"Good morning, Kasumi," he said. "Morning, daddy," she answered coldly. 

Soun stared at his child. Still upset over yesterdays debacle, he deduced. To early in the morning for fighting, Soun let it pass. He spotted the glasses of tea on the table. 

"Ah, something to warm up the insides," he said reaching for one. 

Instantly Kasumi pulled them out of reach. "They're not for you," she said. 

"What? Then who are they for?" 

"Ranma." 

"Both glasses?" 

"And Akane," she quickly added. 

Now Soun was stating to get angry. "Kasumi, as your father I must say you have been acting very strangely the last few days. Snapping at me and Akane like we were outcast. Catering to Ranma like he was the only thing that mattered. What is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing is the matter with me, Father. I've told you that several times, why can't you believe me!" "Because your actions tell me differently." Kasumi turned away from him, trying hard not to loose her control altogether. Soun walked up behind her concerned about his eldest daughter. 

"Kasumi. Please, talk to me. Is it because you miss Doctor Tofu?" 

"No!" Kasumi took a small breath, rounding on him. "Daddy, please. I'm perfectly all right. Don't worry yourself, you'll only grow gray hairs." 

Soun laughed. "I'm doing that now, Kasumi." He looked deep into her eyes trying to believe her words. There still was a hint of trouble he sensed, but held his tongue. 

"Okay," Soun said sitting down. "So, Nabiki tells me you've gotten a job with Mister Marcus. How much is he paying you?" 

She would say something like that, Kasumi thought. A good cover, but now her father was curious and that might lead to trouble. Fortunately for her, Nabiki walked in dressed in her school uniform. 

"Good morning," she said. 

"Morning Nabiki," replied Soun. "You're up early?" 

Nabiki opened the refrigerator peering inside. "Wanted to get a head start on things," she said. "Kasumi, have you made lunches yet?" 

"No, I was just about to go and wake up Ranma." A muffled yawn sounded, Genma lazily walking in. He stretched his arms and sat down next to Soun. "Did I hear you say something about Ranma?" he asked. 

"Yes. Is he awake?" 

"Oh he's been awake. In fact he's not here." Nabiki jerked up right, slamming the refrigerator door shut. She turned around her surprise reflected on Kasumi's face as well. 

"What!" exclaimed Kasumi. 

"He and Akane left early this morning. I heard them say something about the gym." 

The two women exchanged looks. Kasumi gave Nabiki a slight nod towards the door. 

"I've got to run," Nabiki said hurrying out the kitchen. 

"But you haven't eaten breakfast yet," Soun called after her, but she was out the door and through the courtyard before he could catch her. 

"Strange," muttered Genma. 

Stranger things have happened in the dojo, but Soun never saw anything like this. Both his daughters that concerned over Ranma? Suspicion grew in his mind again, questions rising that demanded answers. 

"Kasumi, would it be possible for you to leave an address or phone number where you can be reached?" 

Kasumi looked perplexed, eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to think up an excuse. "Well . . . Doctor Marcus really does not want anyone to know where we are. His work is very secret." 

"Marketing produce is secret?" questioned Genma. "Oh yes! Can you imagine what damages would befall his company if a rival organization managed to steal his work?" Soun was not satisfied. "I can understand that, but I'm sure he would not mind if your father knew where you were." 

"Daddy--." 

"No buts, Kasumi. In fact, I'd like to see what you are doing." 

"After breakfast, Tendo," suggested Genma. Soun smacked his lips. "Yes. You are still cooking for us, aren't you Kasumi?" Kasumi barely hid her displeasure with him, a feeling of dread passing through her body. "Of, of course, daddy," she managed to say. 

"Then I don't suppose that you'd mind if Genma and I partake in that tea you made. Would be a waste to throw it out. 

Kasumi looked back at the two glasses on the counter top. A smile slowly broke across her face. Okay, old man, you asked for it, she thought picking them up. 

"Help yourself, Daddy. You too, Mister Saotome," she replied handing them over. "Why thank you, Kasumi," Genma said taking a swallow. 

"Not a problem. Have as much as you'd like . . ." 

* * * * * 

Maybe getting up so early wasn't such a good idea after all; Ranma barely able to concentrate on the lesson being taught. He yawned stretching his arms wide. 

"Yes, mister Saotome?" Hinako Ninomiya, his teacher asked pausing from her lecture. 

"Uh, nothing, sensei," he quickly responded. "I was just trying to stay awake." Hinako eyed him skeptically. "I see," she said and continued on. 

Ranma was glad she did not feel like sparing at that moment. In his current shape, she might beat him, and that he would not allow. Glancing over his shoulder, Ranma noticed that Akane too was having a hard time staying awake. She was virtually asleep, leaning against an arm eyes half shut. Akane noticed him and frowned. Thanks a lot, she mouthed to him. He shrugged looking forwards again. 

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl, Miss Ninomiya's voice fading into a distant buzz. Ranma shook his head fighting the drowse overcoming him. He looked out the window next to his desk, trying to draw in some fresh air. Not much help, the sun's rays heating the air only made things worse. Ranma was about to look away when his eyes caught movement among the branches in one of the trees. He narrowed an eye, straining to get a better look, but the figure hid in the shadows preventing identification. 

His senses suddenly came alert all thoughts of sleep passing as concern filled his mind. He blinked, rubbed his eyes again then leaned a bit closer to the window. A gust of wind caught the leaves allowing some light to penetrate the canopy of branches. Ranma's brows shot up as he got a brief look at who was there. 

"Ryoga?" he muttered. Ryoga noticed him then, realizing then that his position had been exposed. Their eyes met, and if it were not for the returning darkness, Ranma could have sworn that he pointed at him before leaping away out of sight. 

"Something interesting you out there, Ranma Saotome?" Miss Ninomiya's voice said breaking his stare. She was standing right next to his desk, twirling a 5 yen coin threateningly between her fingers. Ranma shot to his feet. 

"No, sensei! I mean . . . I thought I saw something out in the trees." 

Hinako looked out the window, seeing nothing but a black raven perched on a branch. She smirked. 

"Nothing but your wandering mind, Saotome." "No really, there was somebody out in the trees. I swear!" 

Some of his classmates snickered around him; Akane biting her lower lip nervously. This meant trouble no matter if she believed him or not. 

"You just never get enough, do you Ranma?" Hinako continued. 

He knew what that meant. 

Closing his books, Ranma placed them inside the desk. "I know the drill," he sighed heading for the doors. 

* * * * * Lunchtime came, but Ranma wasn't very hungry at the moment. He and Akane walked down the school halls, discussing their current predicament. Ryoga's appearance only emphasized the fact that they were not out of trouble yet. 

"Ranma, maybe Ryoga was just calling you out as usual," Akane said. She didn't believe her words at all. 

"No. Something was different about the way he looked at me. I can't place it, but I know it wasn't the Ryoga I knew." "Well we can't keep running like this. Something's got to give, and from the way it looks it's going to be us!" 

Akane was right. It was time to get some answers and clear up this mystery, once and for all. Thinking a moment, Ranma asked her if she had seen Ukyo in class. She said no, sending him into thought once more. 

"Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse and Kasumi. I just can't see the connection." he finally said. Ranma suddenly came to a stop turning to Akane. "We've got to cut class this afternoon," 

"What, are you crazy?" 

"No. Look you want answers and so do I. I'm going back to Ukyo's, and if need be, the dojo and get some. Are you with me?" 

Akane paused briefly, then hesitantly nodded her head. "I just don't like the idea of meeting up with all of them by ourselves," she said. "Kasumi, okay, but Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo and Ryoga? That's a force to be reckoned with." 

"Yeah. Is quite scary. I'm not looking for a fight, but I'd feel comfortable with some help too." 

"What about Kuno?" suggested Akane. "Good idea. Why don't you go and find Gosunkugi." "Gosunkugi?" "He's not totally helpless. I'm going to see if I can find Kuno and Tsubasa. Meet me behind the volleyball courts in ten minutes." 

Ranma kissed her quickly on the cheek, rushing off to find his friends. She stood placing a hand to her face, then smiled as she went in search of Gosunkugi. 

* * * * * It wasn't hard to find Hikaru, lurking about in the back of the school auditorium lusting over pictures of Akane. Nor was it hard for her to convince him to help them with their situation. Together they stood near the volleyball courts waiting for Ranma to show. 

Gosunkugi stood admiring Akane, hands clasped tight to his mouth unable to speak. He couldn't believe he was actually standing next to the woman of his dreams, alone without Ranma at her bequest! This was a dream come true for him. His knees knocked nervously, breath staggered and short. Akane felt his unearthly gaze upon her. Gosh, I am actually standing here with Gosunkugi, she thought. "Will you stop staring at me like that, Hikaru!" 

"Oh, Akane," he exclaimed dropping to her feet. "You've spoken to me again!" 

She stared down at him shirking back slightly. I just don't believe Ranma wanted him along, she thought. 

Footsteps sounded both them turning to see Ranma running towards them, Tsubasa close behind him. "Get up, Hikaru," Akane said pulling him to his feet. 

Ranma and Tsubasa came to a stop, pausing briefly to catch their breaths. Akane looked past them. "Where's Kuno?" she asked. 

Ranma looked up. "I went to his class, but his teacher said that he wasn't here this morning." 

"Not here? I don't remember him saying he was sick or anything. Wonder what happened?" 

"Think that's strange, wait till I tell you this," continued Ranma. "I looked for Nabiki, but some of her friends say she left the campus." 

"Nabiki left?" 

"And from what they say, she left with Ryoga." Akane could not believe it. Nabiki and Ryoga together! To her that meant that whatever was going on she had something to do with it as well. Was her whole family plotting against Ranma? "Ranma, let's get back to the Dojo and see Kasumi," she said. 

"Hey!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "I said I'd come with you Ranma because something's happened to Ukyo, but you never told me what we're about to do. I'd like to know what's going on." 

"We'll tell you on the way, Kurenai," Ranma answered him. "But we've got to move fast. Oh, and Tsubasa." 

"Yes, Ranma?" 

"You got some pants here? I don't think that dress is going to be very practical for you if things start to get ugly." 

"Ugly. Are we expecting a fight?" 

Ranma said nothing, giving him a serious look before leading them off towards the dojo. 

* * * * * After stopping long enough for Tsubasa to change, the four were walking briskly down the streets of Nerima back to the Tendo dojo. Ranma led the way, Akane at his side trying to keep up with him. He had a determined look in his eyes, an almost angry gaze that made her fear for what he might do. She'd seen him mad, but not ever like this before. 

"Ranma, slow down," Akane said. 

Ranma was in no mood for waiting. "No way, Akane. Kasumi has a lot to explain right now." 

"Going at her like this will not help. You'll do nothing but make her angry, and then she won't tell us anything!" 

"She's going to talk all right!" 

"Oh what are you going to do. Twist her arm?" That brought some of the steam out of him. He slowed his pace a bit. "I know you're mad, Ranma," continued Akane. She placed a hand on his arm. "She's still my sister no matter what's going on." 

He could see the worry in her eyes. Letting out a sigh, Ranma nodded. "Okay. You talk to her then." 

They rounded a corner, only a few blocks away from the dojo. Suddenly Ranma spread out his arms, forcing them back. "Ranma, what's--," Tsubasa started to say, but Ranma told him to be quiet. 

Slowly, he peeked around the corner watching the familiar figure walking up the other side of the narrow street. It was Kasumi, and she looked to be in some sort of hurry. She reached the next corner and turned out of view. 

"Where is she going?" Akane said. 

"That's not the way to the grocery store so we can safely cancel that out," Ranma replied. 

"Well if we're going to find out what's going on, I suggest we follow her before she get too far ahead," added Tsubasa. 

They ran across the street. Keeping a discreet distance behind her, the four followed for another twenty minutes. The route Kasumi took finally led them to a large warehouse near the Kanda River. She passed through the electronic gates, the foursome watching closely from a side street not far away. 

"Seems she was expected," said Gosunkugi. "By who though?" said Ranma. He looked over the place, noting the several surveillance cameras situated at each corner of the surrounding walls. He spotted more mounted on the main building. 

"Place is guarded like a fortress." 

"How are we going to get in?" asked Tsubasa. 

"You mean like break in?" Akane said. "I do believe that's against the law, Kurenai." 

"We could always just buzz the buzzer," suggested Gosunkugi. 

"Yeah that would be smart," Ranma said sarcastically. "Walk into who knows what. Right!" 

"You have a better plan?" replied Akane. Ranma was thinking when Tsubasa tapped him on the shoulder. He pointed to a dark car rolling up the street, and they stepped back into the shadows. It came to a stop in front of the gate; Tatewaki, Kodachi, Sasuke and much to everyone's surprise, Nabiki climbing out. Tatewaki motioned the driver off as the gate opened for them. 

"Any doubts about Nabiki's involvement now?" Ranma said to Akane. She didn't answer him, stunned. 

"We're wasting time, Ranma," said Tsubasa. "If they're here, then Ukyo's probably in there as well. Let's figure out a way to get in!" 

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking guys!" he replied. Scaling the wall would be the first obstacle, but that would be risky with those cameras sweeping the area. Whatever lie beyond would have to be dealt with when the time came. If there were just a way to get across without being spotted. "Ranma," Gosunkugi called. "I think I know how we can get in." 

"You do?" 

Hikaru pointed up to the power lines crossing the street above them. It was perfect, just high enough to be out of the field of vision of the security cameras. 

"Great idea, Gosunkugi!" "What?" exclaimed Akane. "Ranma, those are power lines. I don't feel like getting a cheap frizz job done to my hair. Besides, somebody might see us." 

"Most of these buildings are for storage, Akane," Gosunkugi pointed out to her. "Not many people around to see anything, and the lines are insulated." "I still don't like breaking into this place." "It's not like we're stealing anything, Akane," Ranma said. "Do you want answers?" 

"Yes." He smiled glancing up at the lines. 

Reluctantly Akane went along with the plan. 

Meanwhile, Tsubasa had traced the power lines back to a pole around the corner. He called, motioning them to get a move on. 

"Ranma. What if we're caught?" Akane asked. "Do we fight?" "Depends, Akane," he replied. "All depends on what we find . . ." 

* * * * * The beeper on Shampoo's belt screamed loudly for attention, interrupting Renon Marcus as he laid out his plans to the people around him. Angrily he paused, glaring sharply at her. Shampoo flinched, bowing her head deeper towards the floor. 

Marcus drew out his cellular phone handing it to her. 

"Answer that!" he ordered her. "Get rid of whoever it is, and then turn that damn thing off!" 

Shampoo quickly stood up stepping away from the others. Dialing the number, she waited for the connection, then spoke into the receiver. "Hello?" 

"SHAMPOO!" a voice cried loud enough for everyone to hear. "Where are you and Mousse?" 

"Great-grandmother?" "Who else! Now where are you and Mousse, and why aren't you here helping me prepare the restaurant for this evening?" 

Shampoo could feel the burn from Renon's eyes on her, his mounting displeasure filling the air. 

"Great-grandmother, I must go. Shampoo is busy right now." "Busy? What do you mean busy? Child, you have an obligation here and that is where you should be!" 

"I know, great-grandmother, but--." 

"No buts, Shampoo! Get your silly tail back here, and bring Mousse with you!" 

Cologne slammed the phone down, pricking Shampoo's ear. She stared at the cell phone for a moment then retook her place on the floor. 

"Trouble?" asked Marcus as she handed it back to him. 

"Yes. Great-grandmother want Shampoo and Mousse back at Neko Hanten now." 

"Bah! She can't do us any harm." 

"I have to differ with you, Doctor Marcus," Mousse said. "Cologne is not one to be taken lightly." 

"And why is this?" 

"She very powerful and wise," explained Shampoo. "If we do not return to restaurant, she will hunt us down." 

"I've seen her do some incredible things, Doctor Marcus," added Nabiki. "Having a three hundred year old grandmother stalking us is a bad thing." 

Marcus's brows rose up. "Three hundred years old! Are you telling me she is a sage?" 

"That is good description," replied Shampoo. 

"That is not good!" Marcus snapped. He scratched his head nervously, thinking as he paced in front of them. A fine time to find this out. There was too much at stake for any new distractions, and this sage certainly knew about the Ginsukou root. If she did come snooping around she might discover what he was planning and try to stop them. 

"Shampoo, Mousse, you will return to your restaurant after I've completed your briefing. I want you to give this `Cologne' a dose of the sap, then give her instructions to forget about you completely." 

"And what if she resist?" asked Mousse. 

Marcus frowned. 

"If that happens . . . kill her." 

* * * * * Careful not to step on any metal leads, Ranma carefully crossed over the powerline to the warehouse; Akane held tight in his arms. Tsubasa and Gosunkugi were all ready across, searching for a way down into the place. Ranma put Akane down and looked around. 

A stairwell lead down into the second floor, and not far from that a ladder reaching to the ground. Tsubasa tested the door, finding it unlocked. 

"Okay, we're here. What now?" he asked Ranma. "We split up," he replied. "Sun T'zu would kill you," Gosunkugi said. "Dividing your force before an unknown opponent." 

"This is not a battle, Hikaru. Anyway, I think it'd be for the best if we do. That way they can't get us all if there is a need for somebody to go and get help." 

"Make sense," said Tsubasa. "Okay, Gosunkugi and I will search the upper floor." 

"I wanted to go with Akane," complained Gosunkugi. 

"Stop it." Tsubasa opened the door, taking Hikaru by one arm. "See you guys back here in twenty, unless something happens." 

"Be careful, guys," Akane said. 

Tsubasa flashed a thumb up, pulling Gosunkugi down the steps. 

* * * * * The halls were dark as Tsubasa and Gosunkugi moved cautiously along watching out for their friends. Tsubasa held the lead, checking every room he came across. Suddenly from ahead, he heard the low murmur of voices, followed by footsteps. They darted into the nearest office, hunkering down low behind a desk as the voices drew closer. 

"The security guards will be your responsibility, Kodachi," he heard a stranger's voice say. Kodachi's insidious laugh sent a chill through them both. 

"Security Guards?" whispered Gosunkugi. "Kurenai, it sounds like the gang is involved with a heist of some kind." 

"Where do you get these ideas?" Tsubasa replied. "Heist. Sheesh! Be quiet will you." 

The stranger continued. "Tatewaki, Ryoga, you will secure our access and exit into the building. Shampoo, Ukyo, I leave it to you to infiltrate the staff members. Be swift, but clean. Clear?" 

The mention of Ukyo's name made Tsubasa's eyes go wide. Inching up, he peered over the desk trying to see where she was at. Standing at the door with his back to them stood Ryoga. Immediately he ducked back down. Ryoga, he mouthed to Hikaru. Gosunkugi grimaced, pressing closer to the floor. In his attempt, he backed up against the desk. It creaked lightly; Tsubasa grabbing a leg to keep it from moving any further. 

He raised a hand threatening to smack Gosunkugi, then chanced another look. Ryoga had not moved, but his head was turned slightly to one side. A tense moment passed, then Ryoga moved on down the hall. 

After a few minutes, their voices faded off. Kurenai stood up. 

"Idiot!" he growled at Hikaru. "You all most got us caught." 

"Sorry," Gosunkugi replied as he stood. They went to the door, positioning themselves to either side. The hall looked clear, Tsubasa nodding to Gosunkugi. Together they stepped out, but the gang had disappeared. It wasn't right, but Tsubasa did not want to stick around to find out where they went. 

"Where to now?" whispered Gosunkugi. 

Kurenai pointed ahead towards the room at the end of the hall. Inside they found what appeared to be some blueprints tacked up on the far wall, a small scale model on the table just below it. Gosunkugi and Tsubasa traded confused looks, moving in. Off to one side Hikaru noticed a computer desk, sitting down in front of the monitor. Displayed were what appeared to be some schedules or itineraries, and a list of names. 

"What's that?" asked Tsubasa. 

"I dunno right off hand, but I'd say that the gang is planning some sort of party." 

"Party, eh? Where and what's the occasion?" 

"Doesn't say. I'll have to do some searching." 

"Make it fast. I don't want to stay here too long." 

As Gosunkugi started exploring the files, Tsubasa stood studying the blueprints and model. I've seen this place before, he thought trying to remember. It eluded him for the moment, then Hikaru called to him. 

"Hey, Tsubasa, this must be some bash they're planning." 

"Why's that?" 

"This list includes the Prime Minister, the Emperor and several Ambassadors." 

Shock lit Tsubasa's face. "That's it!" he exclaimed turning back to the blueprints. "This is the Diet building, and that's the Prime Ministers Office. What the hell is going on here?" 

Gosunkugi started to answer, when a hand suddenly covered his mouth, another grabbing an arm twisting it up behind him. 

Tsubasa tried to make some sort of sense out of all this. Had Ukyo made a big score with her catering business and if so why keep it such a secret from Ranma? Surely, she would want him to know. Kasumi and Nabiki made sense to; the foremost cook and wily businesswoman almost guaranteed success. No, there were still to many holes to fill especially the comment about guards and exits by that mystery man. 

"Gosunkugi, I've just had a dark thought," he said turning. "You don't think--, Uh oh." 

Gosunkugi struggled unsuccessfully in Mousse's tight grip, Kuno, Sasuke, and Ryoga arrayed in front of him. He inched back, swallowing hard as the three closed in . . . 

* * * * * 

Finding an open window, Akane and Ranma crawled into the lower part of the warehouse, standing in the open expanse looking around. Part of the area had been partitioned off by wide glass panels, a work area complete with laboratory equipment not far from that. 

"Wow," said Ranma amazed by all the high tech machinery on display. 

While he explored, Akane moved over to one of the glass panels. It was fogged over, water droplets beading up on its surface. She wiped a section away with a sleeve, but that did no good. 

"Ranma," she called. Ranma broke from his search joining her. "It's a greenhouse," she said. 

He frowned looking over the panels. Whatever was growing inside must need plenty of heat. Akane tugged lightly on his arm, pointing to a door. 

"What's this?" Ranma said spotting a clipboard hanging on a hook next to it. He read the coversheet to Akane. 

"08:30, greenhouse temperature steady at 38 degrees Celsius." 

"Thirty-eight degrees!" Akane said. "That's tropical jungle temperature." 

Ranma paused. He looked up sniffing the air. "You smell that?" 

Akane took a sniff, nothing unusual touching her senses. 

"It's coming from over here," he continued walking back towards the work area. Once away from the greenhouse, Akane picked up what he smelled. 

"Cherry Blossoms," she said. 

"That's that wonderful smell from Kasumi's cooking the night she got angry at us for going out." 

Akane remembered now. That same sweet smell permeated the air she realized. Who was she cooking for here, became her next question. Ranma called to her. He stood before some kind of pressure cooker, peering into a stainless steel pot. She looked in, letting out a gasp. 

"It's that brown stuff Kasumi had on the stove," she told him. 

Indeed, it was the same, only thicker in consistency. Ranma found a spoon on the counter and dipped it in. Together they stared at the gooey syrup, looks of disgust on their faces. 

"Yuck, looks like . . . blood," Akane said. 

"For such a great smell, this could kill an appetite right quick," added Ranma. He dipped a finger into it, bringing it towards his mouth. 

"No, Ranma!" exclaimed Akane forcing his hand away. 

"I'm just going to taste it, Akane," he said. 

"I don't care. Something tells me this stuff is what's making the others act so strange." 

"What?" 

"Think about it. A warehouse, processing equipment, some strange plant growing in that greenhouse. Kasumi brought this home with the intent of feeding it to you. How she got it is still a mystery, but she was hell bent on getting you to try it." 

"Yeah," replied Ranma. "That glass of tea that morning, and the Yakitori--." 

"Which you gave to Mousse." 

Ranma shuddered, quickly wiping the stuff from his hand. It seemed logical, Mousse probably shared that lunch with Shampoo. Ukyo and Ryoga, they too had dinner at the Neko Hanten. But why Kasumi? Surely, she couldn't think up all this alone. 

"That old guy," he said snapping his fingers. "What old guy?" 

"He was at the dojo with Kasumi. Pop said something about him helping her make dinner. I'll bet he's responsible for what's happened to Kasumi and the others." 

This whole situation was bad to Ranma. He wasn't sure what his intentions were, but it couldn't be good for anyone. Whatever, Ranma knew that he had to be stopped. 

"Akane, we're going to dump this stuff," he said. "What good will that do? All he has to do is make more." 

They looked at each other, then to the greenhouse. 

"Oh, do we have too, Ranma?" 

"Yes," he replied. 

Ranma girded himself taking the knob in his hand. Akane hid behind him, fearing of what they might find. They walked inside. 

A light hum from an evaporator filled the air. At the center of the greenhouse, Ranma saw five dark shapes similar to the bookshelves in the school library. A closer examination revealed several of the shelves were partitioned off, each cubicle containing a potted plant of the likes they had never seen. 

"Looks like a sea urchin with a bad case of the wilts," commented Ranma. He looked down the aisle, noting the series of thermometers on each case. "I'm going to check the others." 

"Ranma don't you leave me here alone!" said Akane fearfully. 

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Akane." he replied. 

Akane nervously looked around as Ranma went to the next case down. Her gaze returned to the strange plants, and she hesitantly moved closer to one of the cubicles. Odd, she thought examining the strands of narrow dark green-white leaves. Cautiously Akane reached out and spread them, exposing a funny looking center stalk projecting up from the soil bed. Her eyes were playing tricks on her. She could have sworn that it somehow flinched when she parted the leaves. And what were those dark lines running down the stalk? 

Curiosity overrode Akane's fear, and with a trembling hand reached out touching the stalk. Her resultant squeal brought Ranma running. 

"Akane!" he cried. She stood pressed back against the case across the aisle, her eyes wide with terror. In a flash, she ran over hugging him. 

"Ranma, Ranma, let's get out of here!" 

"What happened?" 

Akane looked up. "I, I, I touched one of those plants." 

"And?" 

"It had a pulse, Ranma." 

He smirked. "Stay here," said Ranma going back to the case. 

Looking over the plant, Ranma searched for any signs of movement, but there was none. He looked back at Akane, pointing to it confused. Her head nodded rapidly up and down. Ranma shrugged staring at it again. He finally parted the leaves studying the stalk. The dark lines seemed to be much fuller now; Ranma able to see the fluid inside moving slowly along the vain- like canals. 

Ranma looked around for something sharp, but nothing was with in his reach. "Akane, find a knife," he said. Akane went back outside, quickly returning with a surgical scalpel. 

He placed the tip on the surface of the stalk, and to his surprise the plant actually shuddered. That sent a chill through his body, but Ranma continued cutting one of the dark veins. A brief squeak emanated from the plant, then a glob of dark brown-red sap began to flow down the side. Akane and Ranma both grimaced as it collected on the dirt, soaking in like water being absorbed by a sponge. 

"Ranma, let's go," pleaded Akane. 

"We can't go, Akane," he answered her. 

"Why not? This is giving me the creeps. Let's go find Hikaru and Kurenai and get out of here!" 

Ranma's attention wasn't on Akane's pleas. He stood looking over the shelves, thinking hard. 

"Akane, we've got to kill these plants," he finally said. 

"What?" 

"We've got to kill these plants," he said again. "Look, whatever is happening is all because of that blood of theirs being fed to your sisters and the gang. That old guy is up to no good." 

"Ranma, I believe that, but let's go call the police and let them handle this!" 

"After we cripple his plans. I don't know about you, but I for one don't want him feeding this to anybody else." 

Akane knew he was right. More people meant more trouble for them. Bad enough they would have to convince the authorities of what they found, there still remained the problem of rescuing the others. 

"Okay. Let's do this quick," she said. 

"Great. Now I'm going to have to disable all of the alarms attached to the thermometers. While I'm doing that, why don't you start dumping all of that plant sap down the drains." 

As Akane went back out to do what he said, Ranma turned back towards the row of shelves. 

"Okay, you things," he said. "This party is over . . ." 

* * * * * 

"Who are you?" Renon Marcus said to his two captives. 

Tsubasa and Gosunkugi stood before him surrounded by the rest of the gang. Their dark looks were not very confiding, and the way Tatewaki held his sword prevented them from trying to fight their way out. They remained silent, staring down at the floor. 

Nabiki walked up next to him. 

"The androgynous one is Tsubasa Kurenai," she said. "The walking deadman, Hikaru Gosunkugi. They are from our school." 

Renon raised a brow, eyeing the two with malice clearly written in them. 

"You need to eat more red meat," he said to Gosunkugi. 

"Funny, I all ready do. Guess I'm anemic," he answered. 

Sarcasm or not, Ryoga slapped him hard across the side of his head. 

"Ow, Hey!" Hikaru exclaimed, but Ryoga grabbed him by the collar, forcing his head forward. 

"Not very wise, Mister Gosunkugi," Renon said. He leaned eye to eye with the terror stricken boy. "Now, why are you here, hmm?" 

Hikaru shook, but held his tongue. A smirk crossed Marcus's face, and he looked over to Kurenai. Tsubasa shrugged. 

"Would you believe we got lost?" he answered. 

Tatewaki slapped him. "The doctor asked you a question!" he shouted. 

Tsubasa held the side of his head, grimacing from the pain. "You better pray I don't get a chance to kick your ass, Kuno!" 

Tatewaki grabbed his hair, jerking his head back. Before he could run the business end of the sword across his throat, Marcus stopped him. 

"Let him go, Tatewaki," he said. Kurenai rubbed his neck glaring around at his friends. He stopped on Ukyo. 

"Ukyo, what's going on here?" he asked her. She did not reply, and Tsubasa felt a wave of dread flow through him. 

"I wouldn't be worried about what is going on," continued Renon. "You may not realize this, but you and your friend are in pretty serious trouble." 

"I gathered as much from the way we've been manhandled," Tsubasa replied. "Who the hell are you?" 

"Tut, tut, tut," Marcus said waving a finger at him. "I'm asking the questions here." 

"Yeah, well you're not getting any answers!" Gosunkugi shouted. "Ranma will make sure--." 

"Hikaru!" exclaimed Tsubasa, but he knew he was to late. 

Marcus let a smile come to his face, eyes bright at the mention of Ranma's name. 

"Saotome?" he said leaning closer to them. "Did Saotome send you?" 

No reply, their prisoners staring sheepishly at the floor again. Anger started to fill Renon and he moved back eyeing them for a moment. 

"I should reword that. Is Saotome here?" Still nothing but silence. Marcus finally had enough. 

"Hm, I see we must do this the hard way. Kasumi, give me the sap." 

Kasumi reached into her pocket, handing him a vial half full of the Ginsukou root sap. Marcus held it up. 

"Just enough," he said. 

Popping the top, Marcus glanced at Tatewaki, pointing sharply to the floor. Kuno walked behind them. He flicked his sword, striking Hikaru and Kurenai at the back of their knees with the flat side of the blade. They cried out, dropping to the floor. 

"Watch that sword, Kuno!" Tsubasa growled up at him. 

Mousse took hold of Tsubasa, Ryoga taking Gosunkugi, forcing them to look up at Marcus. 

"Well, you gentlemen did want to know what was going on," he said. An evil grin came to his face, letting them fret for a moment. "So . . . who wants to be first?" 

Hikaru and Kurenai traded fearful glances, trembling at what was going to happen next. 

* * * * * 

Akane was more than adept at disposing of unwanted materials, every container of the sap she could find piled around her while she emptied the contents into a sink. The last of the stuff washed away beneath a torrent of water and soap, tainting it so its effects would not pollute the environment. She pulled the dust mask from her face, running back to the greenhouse. 

"Ranma, I'm done," she said. 

Inside, Ranma was disconnecting the last alarm, shutting off the humidifier connected to it. He stepped back admiring his work. 

"Look at'em, Akane. Withering up like old women," he said. 

True enough, the leaves of every plant had begun to curl at the change in their climate. All the green had faded to dull brown, occasional shudders from the stalks as their lives expired. 

"Reminds me of Cologne," finished Ranma. 

"That's bad, Ranma," Akane said, but couldn't help but giggle at his comment. She glanced at her watch. "We'd better get going." 

"Yeah, but let's make sure all of these things are dead first. I'll start down here, you take the other end." 

They split and started checking each of the cubicles. Akane found herself unable to check the upper rows, too short to see inside. She tried jumping, but that did no good. 

"Ranma, I need a hand here," she called out. Her words were greeted by silence. "Ranma?" she called again. 

Walking around, he was nowhere to be seen. Fear began to creep up on Akane as she slowly peeked around the nearest corner. Empty, she moved on to the next. Akane tried to see out the glass panes, hoping that Ranma was outside waiting for her, but they were still partially fogged over, the outside blurred. 

Carefully she stepped around into the next aisle and stopped dead in her tracks. 

Ranma lay on the floor unconscious, Shampoo at his side with her back turned. The Amazon sensed Akane's presence, looking back over a shoulder. 

Akane took stance ready to attack, but before she could do anything else, two fingers hit at the base of her neck. 

She cried out reeling from the blow, tumbling against the side of the shelf. 

Akane managed to look back at her attacker. "Nabiki?" she gasped before slipping into darkness. 

Nabiki scowled at her sister, rubbing the pain from her fingers. Kodachi and Shampoo came up beside her. 

"Not bad," said Shampoo. "A little weak, but it work just same." 

Kodachi laughed cynically. "What now, oh fearless one?" she asked. 

Nabiki stared at the two, then at the damage around them. 

"Find something to tie them up with and take'em upstairs," she ordered. "I'll go and get Doctor Marcus. I'm sure he's going to flip when he sees what dear sister and Ranma have done to his plants..." 


End file.
